un mariage plein de surprises
by Ariane
Summary: dur de faire changer les moeurs de l'enclave. Pourtant Alec veut se marier.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous et toutes, ayant eu l'occasion de découvrir un nouveau monde qu'est the mortal instrument, et étant fan de yaoi voici une fiction inspirée de la saga TMI et des chroniques de Bane. J'espère que cela vous plairas. C'est une fiction courte dont voici le prologue. Merci pour vos review**_

 _ **L'univers de TMI appartient à Cassandra Clare sauf Arianna qui est à moi.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **Prologue**_

Cela faisait des mois et des mois de préparation, de reports, d'annulation, de disputes et de longues discussions pourtant ce jour était enfin venu à eux et surtout la promesse d'une nouvelle vie se profilait sur leurs visages par d'immenses sourires.

Dans la foret de Brocelinde, un immense baldaquin de réception aux couleurs verte et argent avait été dressée. Des fleurs exotiques embaumaient par leurs couleurs et leurs odeurs, les tables dressées n'attendaient plus que les convives afin de les sustenter par un repas des plus raffinés.

Un peu plus loin derrière un rideau composé de fleurs champêtre se trouvait l'espace dédié à la cérémonie. Un autel en bois d'acajou sculpté se trouvait en plein milieu alors que tout autour en cercle se disposaient les chaises des invités. Celles des témoins étaient en argent, celles de la famille en cuivre et les autres en bois de diverses essences. Seule une petite allée permettait aux futurs mariés de se rendre au cœur de ce cercle pour cette célébration encore inconnue des peuples de natures féériques.

L'enclave avait envoyé deux représentants en plus de l'inquisiteur Robert Lightwood qui se voyait simplement dans le rôle d'un père et non de l'inquisiteur. Maryse était à ses cotés malgré leur séparation. Cette dernière avait beaucoup pesé dans la balance lors de l'annonce des fiançailles du fils ainé de la famille. D'abord rétissant, les deux parents acceptèrent et Robert après de nombreuses négociations avait réussi à convaincre l'enclave de ce mariage. La seule chose qui posait souci c'était de trouver QUI allait faire cette célébration car même en l'ayant reconnue, un mariage classique de nephilim n'était pas possible vu les origines démoniaque de l'un des deux promis. C'est la que Catarina se permit de prendre les choses en main en proposant aux fiancés un engagement particulier qui ne pouvaient que leur plaire. Magnus avait sourit en voyant la prêtresse Arianna quelques jours avant la noce et se permit même de la serrer dans ses bras pour la remercier.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Alec, gai comme un pinson de l'accord de l'enclave, avait préparé un petit déjeuner gargantuesque pour son fiancé. Il faut dire que cette histoire de mariage avait tiré sur la longueur. Amoureux fou de son sorcier, Alexandre avait décidé de demander son sorcier en mariage le jour de l'anniversaire de leur mise en ménage. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils habitaient officiellement ensemble et Alec en était certain, sa vie sans Magnus ne pouvait pas se faire sans épouser ce dernier. Pourtant, le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn se montra réticent à cette demande car il savait que le mariage entre une créature angélique et un enfant de Lilith ne serait absolument pas reconnu au sein même de l'enclave. Hors pour le sorcier, c'était impensable qu'une telle chose se produise et donc cette idée avait été gardée dans un coin pour un jour meilleur si celui-ci devait arriver. Evidemment cette sorte de refus avait vu exploser de nombreuses disputes entre les deux amants. Magnus pour aplanir avait accepté un mariage terrestre classique mais cette idée fut refusée par Alec et de bisbrouilles en ennuis, ce mariage avait été rangé aux oubliettes. Robert, qui malgré ses sentiments contradictoire vis-à-vis de l'homosexualité de sn fils, décida de prendre la parole au sein de l'enclave et de permettre aux deux jeunes gens de se marier et la nouvelle venait de tomber, tout était en règle.

Le seul vrai souci était la célébration. En effet, Magnus n'étant pas un ange, il fallait trouver une autre alternative et c'est là que Catarina se permit de rappeler au sorcier qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne digne de les marier, Arianna Mélissandre Moonlight, reine des Magos.

Et donc ce matin là, la prêtresse devant arriver pour midi, Alec avait décidé de s'occuper personnellement de son sorcier afin qu'il ne manifeste pas de signes d'agacement lors de cette préparation.

Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois entre les pauses du splendide petit déjeuner qu'ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à l'heure. Hors à midi pile un portail de couleur verte s'ouvrit dans le salon et une jolie jeune femme fit son apparition. Ne voyant personne, elle se permit de héler les prénoms des deux hommes et c'est Alec qui sortit de la chambre en premier pour l'accueillir.

« Nous sommes désolés, un peu trop d'euphorie et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer, » se mit à rougir le demi-ange aux yeux bleus.

« Ce n'est pas un problème » répliqua la prêtresse « nous avons l'habitude d'être strict sur les timings mais cela ne concerne que notre peuple, nous nous adaptons »

Magnus en profita pour faire son apparition dans une tenue des plus class afin de charmer l'invitée de Catarina. Costume en soie bleue comme les yeux d'Alec, chemise blanche à jabot, chaussure de cuir noire et maquillage discret mais relevant le coté perçant de ses yeux de chat.

Seulement au jeu du tel est pris qi croyait prendre, un sourire doux s'afficha sur son visage en regardant la jeune femme. De longs cheveux rouge framboise descendaient jusque aux fesses de cette derniere, elle avait des yeux verts émeraude, un teint clair, de longues jambes et une poitrine généreuse. Son sourire s'amplifiant fit s'assombrir les yeux d'Alec.

« C'est pas vrai » maugréa le chasseur d'ombre en voyant Magnus la prendre dans ses bras « ne me dit pas que c'est l'une de tes ex compagne immortelle qui vient pour nous marier »

« Pas tout à fait » se mit à rire Arianna, « je suis la demi sœur de Magnus »

« je me présente Arianna Mélissandre Moonlight, mais tu peux m'appeler Arianna Bane, reine des Magos et surtout paladine (1) de l'edelweiss »

 _ **Fin flash back**_

paladine vient du mot paladin qui sont des ordres de chevaliers du bien dans les films d'héroic fantasy.

TBC

Ariane et j'attends vos retours pour connaitre vos impression sur cette fiction


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir, me voici avec la suite de ce mariage plein de surprises. J'espère que cela vous plairas et n'oubliez pas les review !**

 **Disclaimer : tout l'univers appartient à Cassandra Clare sauf Arianna et les Magos**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Les invités arrivèrent tranquillement pour s'installer dans le cercle de cérémonie. Il y avait pas mal de créatures obscures, des nephilim et un ou deux amis terrestres de Simon et Clary qui avaient été mis au courant de l'existence du peuple de la nuit.

Les membres de l'enclave, eux prirent place sur les chaises en bois d'ébène, un bois noir et très résistant tout comme les chasseurs d'Ombres.

La famille Lightwood, Jocelyne, Luke, Clary, Simon et Isabelle étaient assis sur les sièges en cuivre. Simon qui d'ailleurs se montrait très fier au bras d'une isabelle resplendissante dans une robe sirène de couleur rose claire qui faisait frémir les autres invités masculins

Ensuite dans une sorte de tourbillon près du rideau de fleur, Arianna fit son apparition sous sa forme originelle. Sa peau blanche aux reflets argentés brillait de mille feux. Ses longs cheveux longs cerise étaient rehaussés d'une couronne en or blanc et de vrais edelweiss. Sa robe était faite d'un splendide voilage de couleur verte très clair, le tout rehaussé d'une ceinture argentée. De forme bustier, ses diverses volutes faisaient penser aux toges des romains mais en beaucoup plus élégant. Une étole lui couvrait les épaules. Elle portait autour du cou un énorme saphir enchâssée dans un collier d'or blanc et dans sa main trônait un sceptre sculpté de fleurs et au sommet, un autre saphir bleu lui en forme de lune brillait aussi de mille feux.

Elle frappa sur le sol trois fois avant de prendre la parole :

« Jace Hérondale, Catarina Loss présentez vous devant moi »

Les deux témoins apparurent de part et d'autre de la prêtresse. Jace dans un costume de soie noire aux liserés dorés et Catarina dans une robe lamée couleur taupe.

« Tendez votre main droite afin de sceller votre serment en tant que témoin de l'Amour que nous allons mettre à l'honneur aujourd'hui ». Arianna fit alors apparaitre deux bracelets saphir eux aussi.

« Catarina, quel est votre protégé qui veut aujourd'hui sceller sa vie par le mariage ? » demanda tranquillement la célébrante

« Magnus Bane, le plus grand Sorcier de Brooklyn « annonça la sorcière tout en tendant la main vers Magnus qui se trouvait derrière elle.

Celui-ci portait un splendide costume trois pièces noir aux liserés bleu azur comme les yeux de l'homme qu'il aimait, une petite boutonnière de soie du même bleu rehaussait son veston. Ses cheveux noir dans un effet coiffé décoiffé étaient sublimés par quelques petites touches de bleu et une micro touche de maquillage ornaient ses yeux afin de rendre son regard plus perçant. Il vint alors se poster à la droite d'Arianna.

« Jace, quel est votre protégé qui veut aujourd'hui sceller sa vie par le mariage » prononça la sœur du sorcier

« Alexander Gideon Lightwood » répondit le mari de Clary.

Le chasseur d'ombre n'avait pas dérogé à la règle : il portait un costume couleur or typique des Chasseurs d'Ombres. A sa boutonnière, trônait une rose rouge. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été domptés par sa sœur ce qui mettait tout son visage en valeur et surtout la couleur spécifique de ses yeux. Magnus ne pouvait pas détourner d'un instant son regard à la vue de celui qui serait dans les quelques minutes sont futur époux. Alec prit place à la gauche de la prêtresse qui brandit à nouveau son sceptre. « Donnez vous la main et fermez les yeux » expliqua la jeune femme.

Une lumière gigantesque irradiait de la lune de saphir et une chaine en argent entourait désormais les deux mains serrées.

Arianna prononça quelques mots dans la langue des anciens qui disaient ceci

« Par cette chaine, vous avez unis vos corps, maintenant, ce sont vos âmes que nos allons sceller »

Les témoins prirent le chemin pour se positionner sur leurs chaises en argent tandis que les mariés suivaient l'officiante et se placèrent juste devant l'autel en bois.

D'un claquement de sceptre sur le sol, aux quatre coins de la pièce, les quatre éléments apparurent. Une bougie s'alluma afin de représenter le feu, de l'encens s'enflamma pour représenter l'air, une petite fontaine s'écoula pour représenter l'eau et une argile sableuse tournoyait pour représenter la terre. En effet les Magos étaient très proches de la nature, en complète communion avec elle.

Magnus prit quand même le temps de regarder sa sœur et lui lança un clin d'œil de remerciement car il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait pris le temps de faire cela.

 _ **Flash back**_

Alec était, si on peut utiliser l'expression, sur le cul. Magnus bane avait une sœur ! Une jeune femme splendide mais particulière.

Voyant l'étonnement des deux hommes, elle décida de prendre la parole

« Magnus, il me semblait que Catarina t'avais suggéré de me demander, heureusement qu''elle s'en est chargée car personnellement je ne suis pas sûre que tu l'aurais fait de ta propre initiative »

« Arianna, tu n'es jamais dans notre monde, tu passes ta vie dans les enfers à la recherches d'artefacts ou à détruire quand c'est possible des démons supérieurs ou affaiblir des princes des ténèbres » rétorqua Magnus heureux malgré tout de voir sa sœur.

« Je revenais de chez papa justement, j'ai réussi à affaiblir sa caste et Edom pourrait bientôt se voir effacé de la carte des enfers. J'ai en ma possession un.. » Mais elle fut interrompue par Alec qui ne comprenait rien.

« Je suis heureux d'assister à des retrouvailles familiale mais avez-vous pensé un instant que je risquais de ne rien comprendre à vos propos d'immortels ? » gronda le nephilim.

D'un geste habile de la main, Magnus les fit s'installer dans le canapé lui et Alec et Arianna juste en face d'eux. Des cocktails et divers amuses bouches étaient disposés de manière à être installé confortablement pour le récit de la jeune femme. Pelotonné dans les bras de son sorcier, Alec tendit la tête vers ce dernier afin de recevoir un tendre baiser.

Arianna but une gorgée et commença son histoire.

« Il y a longtemps, environ 1200 ans, un prêtre des ténèbres prenait un malin plaisir à violer des femmes rien que pour le plaisir du sexe, son nom était Asmodée. Il avait engendré par ses frasques de nombreux enfants qui devinrent sorcier à cause du sang démoniaque. Ces enfants furent appelées enfant de Lilith.

Asmodée n'était pas satisfait de sa progéniture et donc décida de créer un monstre en s'attaquant à une demi ange. Cette femme était l'une des premières nephilim, enfin à peu près car autant Asmodée voulait des enfants cruels et sournois, autant Raziel voulait son armée. Etant chacun des paladins du bien et du mal, ils ne voyaient pas de cruauté de sacrifier quelques vies afin de créer la perfection. Asmodée ayant eu vents des projets de Raziel, viola la jeune femme. L'ange évidemment voulant protéger ceux de sa race pris sous son aile la jeune femme et lui donna du sang d'ange tout au long de sa grossesse. Lorsque l'enfant naquit, elle n'était absolument pas terrestre. Trois quart de sang d'ange pour un quart de sang de démon. Et enfant c'était moi. Dès ma naissance j'ai développé des compétences très spéciales appelées métamorphisme. Cela me permet de changer d'apparence et de prendre les pouvoirs des gens qui m'entourent. »

Pour prouver ses dires, elle s'approcha de Magnus tout en changeant son apparence et effleura le sorcier pour capter un peu de sa magie. Alec n'en revenait pas, deux copies conformes de Bane dans la même pièce et pouvant rivaliser avec leurs pouvoirs.

Voyant le mal être du nephilim elle reprit son récit en reprenant sa forme terrestre.

« Voulant protéger cette nouvelle race, il prit de mon sang et en donna à certains nephilim afin de voir si mes pouvoirs pouvaient se transmettre. Ce qui est le cas. Etant la première, je fus nommée reine de cette nouvelle race et à l'âge de 16 ans je dus prouver mon immortalité à Raziel. Je ne parle pas d'être eternel comme certaines créatures obscure qui peuvent mourir mais d'une vraie incapacité de me tuer moi et ceux de mon clan. Grâce à nos pouvoirs, nous avons été entrainés comme les spartiates pour travailler dans le monde des ténèbres. En plus de notre don de changer d'apparence et d'user des pouvoir des autres espèces, nous sommes capables de lire dans les pensées ce qui nous aide en cas d'attaque car c'est de la que nous pouvons renverser les situations. »

Entendant tout cela, Alec se raidissait de plus en plus. Pourquoi l'enclave n'avait pas mis les gens aux courant des Magos, pourquoi avaient ils du risquer leurs vies dans les mondes infernaux alors qu'une race le faisait déjà, pourquoi ces êtres se cachaient de tous et surtout pourquoi son amant ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela.

« Alec, j'entends tes pensées ne l'oublies pas. L'enclave ne connait pas notre existence, seuls quelques immortels sont au courant donc Magnus. Ces personnes ont du prêter serment de se taire au risque d'une mort atroce de la part de Raziel. Seul Catarina et Magnus sont les seuls à connaitre mon existence car les autres eternels sont morts. Le pire pour moi est celle de Raphaël que j'ai aidé à sauver avec mon frère et son amie. C'est la seule personne dont je suis tombée amoureuse et à qui je n'ai pas pu avouer mes sentiments avant sa mort. En ce qui concerne la guerre au pays des enfers, nous y étions pour éviter aux démons de traverser et de dévaster la terre. Nos ordres nous viennent toujours de Raziel»

Elle eu un petit sourire triste mais se ravisa.

« Mais bon Asmodée aura fait au moins quelque chose de bien dans ses délit de luxure, il m'a offert un frère que j'aime par-dessus tout et dont j'ai l'honneur de célébrer son mariage. Et si nous parlions de la festivité ? »

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Dans la salle une douce musique elfique se faisait entendre pendant que les mariés prirent un peu d'air avant de se lancer dans le cœur de la cérémonie.

« De tout temps, de tout âge, le mariage est la communion de deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson. Célébrons cet amour en scellant ce dernier pour Magnus et Alec. É se tournant vers le jeune néphilim elle lui donna la parole.

« Magnus, je suis ici, en ce jour …particulier afin d'unir nos vies. » le jeune homme avait un mal fou de respirer et son cœur battait la chamade, pourtant il reprit un peu de contenance afin de poursuivre. « Grâce à toi j'ai accepté ce que j'étais, j'ai repoussé mes limites allant même jusqu'à commettre l'irréparable et pourtant aujourd'hui tu es là, tu as accepté de lier ta vie à la mienne et je t'aime. je t'offre mon coeur, mon corps et mon âme et je t'aimerai au delà des limites du temps et de l'espace.»

Le sorcier était ému aux larmes tout comme Alec il prit une bonne respiration et passa délicatement la main sur la joue de son ange.

« Alexander, j'ai aimé dans ma vie, mais jamais aussi fort que ce que je n'éprouve aujourd'hui. L'immortalité n'a aucun sens quand votre vie n'est pas vécue à fond et toi tu me la fait vivre à 200 à l'heure. Je t'aime pour ta beauté physique c'est certain mais aussi pour ton courage, ta force et ta façon de te donner corps et âme dans ce que tu entreprends. Je suis fou amoureux de toi et désormais je veux que la société, le monde, toutes les races sachent que tu es mon mari et que c'est chasse gardée. Tu as détruit la carapace que j'avais mise autour de mon cœur afin d'emballer celui-ci dans une soie douce couleur azur. je te veux comme époux et ce à jamais »

Ils pleuraient tous les deux et d'ailleurs Magnus avait eu la bonne idée d'utiliser des cosmétiques waterproof sinon son visage aurait été maculé de taches sombres à paillettes argentées. Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Jocelyne, Luke, Maryse et Robert se tenaient la main formant un cercle autour des amoureux.

La prêtresse demanda aux autres d'en faire de même puis fit se lever Jace et Catarina.

« Posez vos mains dans les miennes » alors qu'elle déposait son sceptre a coté de l'autel.

« Répétez en boucle après moi ces paroles : je jure et je protège l'amour de ces deux êtres. Qu'il reste éternel et s'épanouisse chaque jour » Puis Arianna fit signe aux deux jeunes gens de s'embrasser.

Jace et Catarina commencèrent leur litanie suivi ensuite de la famille et puis des amis, de l'enclave et des proches.

« Raziel, par l'ange bénit donc cette union » déclama Arianna et une lumière aveuglante et fulgurante sortit de son pendentif pour irradier les bracelets des témoins et la chaine en argent des mariés. Ces deux là ne se rendaient pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait mais ils sentirent une douce chaleur apaisante lorsque ce rayon de lumière les traversa de part en part afin de terminer en une explosion de pétales de fleurs bleues dans toute l'alcôve de la célébration.

Deux anneaux étincelèrent d'une lumière douce et chaleureuse aux doigts d'Alexandre et Magnus.

« Par votre engagement, désormais vos âmes sont scellées. Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente Alexander et Magnus Lightwood-Bane » souriait la jeune femme.

Alec attrapa par le col son mari et l'embrassa à nouveau sans pudeur ni chasteté devant tous les invités. Il imaginait bien la nuit de noce torride qu'ils allaient passer mais n'en dit pas plus sur la surprise qu'il avait préparée pour son sorcier préféré.

* * *

TBC

J'attends vos avis, vos review avec impatience.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou, c'est Ariane qui vient pour le chapitre suivant. Les choses sérieuses commençent alors je vous souhaite une excellente lecture. Merci aussi pour vos review, ça fait plaisir de vous lire.**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

La famille s'était réunie autour des deux jeunes hommes qui n'avaient toujours pas lâché leurs mains. Toute cette symbolique était si omniprésente en eux que rien ne pourrait les séparer en cette journée.

Maryse, malgré sa réticence vis-à-vis du choix de son fils le prit dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter tout le bonheur possible, Robert en fit de même. Ils saluèrent poliment Magnus qui leur sourit en retour.

« Alexander, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te le dire aujourd'hui mais je te trouve sublime dans cette tenue. Je pense que nous devrions faire une lune de miel shopping dans les villes les plus luxuriantes. Magasins le jour, sexe la nuit » susurra le sorcier à l'oreille de son ange

Alec se pencha à son tour juste pour rectifier. « Nous ferons la tournée des grands ducs du shopping si tu veux mais une lune de miel c'est Amour, sexe et détente. Et je compte tellement profiter de toi que tu n'auras même pas la force d'affronter la foule et les rayonnages de la plus petite boutique de là ou nous irons »

« Par l'ange, je pense que tu finis par subir mon influence mon cher mari. Où est ce jeune homme timide qui n'osait même pas me regarder ou de rougir à la moindre allusion de la drague ? » Se mit à rire Magnus.

« Tu ne finiras donc jamais de m'impressionner jeune nephilim ? »

« Certainement pas sorcier » lui rétorqua Alec.

OoOoO

Catarina et Isabelle s'étaient retirées dans le lieu qu'Alec avait fait aménager pour la nuit de noce. Une autre tente d'un genre spécial était installée à quelques pas du grand baldaquin. Il fallait un sorcier pour y entrer ou sortir car seul un portail permettait d'atteindre cette pièce.

Ne pouvant pas terminer seul son ouvrage, le frère d'Izzy avait demandé un petit coup de main pour terminer l'arrangement.

Evidemment avec Catarina à ses cotés, tout allait beaucoup plus vite. Les dernières décorations furent posées et satisfaites, la jeune femme demanda à la sorcière si le cadeau était prêt pour être déposé sur le lit.

Cat avait fabriqué un splendide livre photo en utilisant les souvenirs des proches des jeunes mariés. Dans le livre blanc, un sortilège puissant et non dangereux permettait de collecter les pensées et de les stocker sous plusieurs formes. D'ailleurs, la sorcière soupçonnait l'auteur des Harry Potter d'être une créature obscure vu certains détails comme la pensine de Dumbeldore. Isabelle fut bluffée du résultat. L'émotion était intense en revoyant certains moments de leurs vies. Par contre elle fut étonnée de voir la photo où Magnus donnait le double de ses clés à son ange.

« Figure toi qu'il y avait une personne présente pendant tous les moments intimes de ton frère et de Magnus, c'est le président Miaou. J'avoue que j'ai du ruser en refilant une petite maladie au chat afin que Magnus me l'amène en catastrophe car comme tu le sais Magnus aime quatres personnes dans sa vie : lui-même, Alec, Arianna et le chat. Horrifié par un peu de vomi, il a débarqué comme une furie à l'hôpital. Trop stressé, il était incapable de se servir de sa magie pour aider son animal à quatre pattes. Le pauvre s'il savait que je l'ai manipulé, il serait capable d'appeler son père pour me lier à la montagne ou Azaël a été enchainé. « Expliqua, non sans rire la sorcière, les péripéties qu'elle avait du faire pour la conception de cet album magique.

« Catarina, il est l'heure, Alec va faire sa première surprise à Magnus, tu as bien pris avec toi le livre blanc ? » Demanda Izzy toute émoustillée.

« Je n'aurais pas oublié une chose aussi importante » Lui répondit l'amie du grand sorcier , avant de retourner dans la salle de réception.

OoOoO

Arianna profitait de la terrasse afin de rêvasser un peu. Célébrer des mariages hors normes, ca lui était déjà arrivé et comme à chaque fois, elle s'attristait de se dire que jamais personne ne voudrait d'elle. De toute façon celui qu'elle espérait n'était plus de ce monde et même aux enfers, elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Pour encore plus gâcher son moment de solitude, une voix qu'elle détestait sonna à ses oreilles

« Contente d'avoir pu montrer tes talents à l'Enclave ? Il fallait que ça soit toi au devant de la scène. Tu ne l'as as fait pour ton frère mais juste pour montrer que tu es un »

« Tessa fiche moi la paix. J'en ai marre de tes crises de jalousie. Tu crois franchement que ca me fait plaisir de faire le job que Raziel m'a confié ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, prends ma place et tu verras le poids lourds des responsabilités mais tu ne peux pas car tu n'es qu'une métamorphe. Tu n'es pas capable de prendre les pouvoirs des autres castes ou encore de lire dans les pensées et pour cela tu m'en veux. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'aie faite, Raziel avait ses plans et on ne va pas encore recommencer le même refrain »

« J'ai autant de talent que toi je te rappelle, tu n'es pas la maitresse du monde Arianna »

« J'adorerais voir cela. » Annonça la jeune femme aux cheveux cerise qui retira de sa ceinture un petit cylindre noir. « Ouvre donc cette arme, tu connais son nom. »

Evidemment Tessa fut incapable d'invoquer la splendide arme séraphique et le ton monta. Magnus et Alec firent leur apparition, l'un pour se délecter des crêpages de chignon, l'autre pour calmer et éviter les embarras un jour aussi important.

« Alec mon amour, elles se détestent depuis toujours, tu n'arriveras jamais à mettre un terme à leur querelle. Et puis voir deux femmes se battre c'est amusant. Ma sœur est plutôt douée avec son manche à double lame séraphique du nom de votre protecteur Raziel. Elle sait aussi tirer à l'arc, tu devrais t'entrainer avec elle. Ton niveau est déjà impressionnant mais là tu deviendrais réellement invincible. »

« LES FILLES STOP » Gronda Alec pas trop fort pour que les invités qui étaient en plein apéritif ne puissent entendre les rugissements des deux furies.

« Arianna, tu veux bien venir avec nous, j'ai une petite surprise et cela se trouve dans l'alcôve de la cérémonie. Cela te concerne aussi mon ténébreux sorcier de mari » Souriait Alexander à pleines dents.

La jeune femme les suivi et fut étonnée de voir la décoration complètement changée de la pièce. Un autel en argent avait pris la place de celui en acajou et tous les amis d'Alec et Magnus étaient présents. Catarina, avait bien sur pris la place d'Arianna et ouvrit le grimoire.

A la demande du jeune marié néphilim, nous allons, si tu l'acceptes Arianna faire la cérémonie du sang sacré.

Avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix, la jeune femme accepta.

 _ **Flash back**_

Le lendemain de la venue d'Arianna, Alec avait laissé son compagnon dormir. La nuit avait été rude et les cauchemars aussi. Il enfila son jeans noir, une chemise bleue de la même étoffe que l'étole bleue qu'il avait déjà reçue de Magnus et un pull col en V de couleur claire. Le sorcier était bien évidement passé par la case garde robe et ce fan de shopping avait sublimé la beauté extraordinaire de son ange par une ou deux tenues plus colorées mais pas trop excentriques non plus. Passant devant la bibliothèque, il chopa au passage le livre blanc pour se rendre à l'hôpital où travaillait Catarina.

La jeune femme fut surprise de le voir, surtout avec ce livre aussi puissant à la main et s'assura que rien n'était arrivé de grave.

« Cat, je sais que je dérange mais cette nuit fut dure pour mon sorcier favori. Il n'a pas arrêté de parler dans son sommeil, des étranges paroles concernant la famille, la tristesse des liens fragiles et la peur pour Arianna. Je pense que sa visite lui a un peu retourné l'estomac. Il a aussi mentionné un rituel, celui du sang sacré me semble t'il » expliqua le jeune Lightwood.

« C'est normal, il ne voit sa sœur que très rarement, parfois elle part pendant des années dans les tréfonds démoniaques. La revoir doit raviver le souvenir du manque atroce qu'il va ressentir quand elle ouvrira le portail pour les enfers. À chaque fois, j'étais près de lui car cela le vide de presque toute sa magie pendant quelques jours. Mais bon ils n'ont pas le choix ni elle ni lui car les ordres de Raziel sont les ordres. »

« Est ce que le sortilège, enfin le pacte qu'il marmouillait, pourrait faire quelque chose ? À quoi sert-il exactement ? » Questionna Alec voyant peut être une façon d'apaiser les tourments de son immortel.

« Ce pacte permet de lier deux personnes, un peu comme la rune de Cary qui t'a uni avec Magnus. J'ai pu assister une fois à la célébration d'un aïeul de Valentin dont la sœur était tellement jalouse de la future mariée, qu'elles décidèrent de faire ce pacte pour unifier la famille. Ca pourrait vous être utile car si ton futur époux ou ta belle sœur étaient en danger, tu pourrais alors communiquer par ta rune ou par le pacte. Laisse-moi l'ouvrage, je te recontacte. Lui sourit l'infirmière.

 _ **Fin flash back**_

Dans l'alcôve, Catarina avait déposé sur l'autel d'argent un ruban blanc et son atamé. Arianna qui connaissait ce rituel pour l'avoir vu conclu à de nombreuses reprises se sentait toute chamboulée et elle n'était pas la seule, Magnus, regardait Alec en lui murmurant des merci au creux de son oreille.

Les deux jeunes gens durent placer leur main au dessus du ruban et la sorcière à la peau bleue trancha les deux paumes de son poignard magique. Ils se prirent alors les mains et Catarina entoura ce serment du ruban qui prit une teinte écarlate par le sang.

Arianna et Alec répétèrent à trois reprises :

« Mon sang, ton sang, notre sang »

« Mon sang, ton sang, notre sang »

« Mon sang, ton sang, notre sang »

Le ruban redevint blanc diamant brillant alors qu'Arianna et Alec ressentirent un léger vertige.

« Désormais un lien invincible vous relie tous les trois par la magie du sang et de l'amour. » Elle fit un grand sourire à Magnus puis reprit « Je pense qu'il est temps de s'occuper des invités, ils doivent s'impatienter. »

OoOoO

Dehors, le vent soufflait doucement, Arianna avait pris le temps de s'isoler car elle avait entendu un appel de Raziel.

 _« Seigneur, je suis à votre écoute »_

 _« Je vois que le sang a été versé par la volonté. Tout se passe très bien pour le moment, tu es un soldat de haut mérite. Pour ce qui est du pentacle, l'as-tu bien tracé sous le lit ? »_ Résonna la voix de l'ange.

 _« Oui j'ai tout fait comme vous le vouliez, vous savez que je suis incapable de vous refuser quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi ne pas uniquement subtiliser leur jouissance ? Elle devrait suffire pour créer notre monde du bien ? »_ Demanda Arianna en espérant faire changer d'avis son maitre

 _« Nous avons besoin de tout ce qui les relie, qui sait, ils se retrouveront peut être après le changement que nous allons opérer, ce n'est pas leurs vies que je prends, juste leurs souvenirs »_

 _« Si vous le dites maitre, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »_ Elle soupira et pris son apparence humaine pour profiter de la fête. Après tout il ne restait que quelques heures aux amants pour batifoler et s'aimer comme jamais. Elle s'en voulait d'etre l'instrument de destruction de leur relation mais bon la vie d'une personne peut en sauver des milliers, c'était sa devise, elle ne pouvait pas flancher.

Arrivée dans la salle du banquet, elle vit Magnus et Alec enserrés par la taille entrain de discuter avec les diverses invités. Reprenant de la constance, elle se mêla aussi aux conviés en priant qu'un jour les deux hommes pardonnerait ce sacrifice.

OoOoO

« MAGNUS ? MAGNUS ? » Hurla Isabelle au travers de la foule. Quand elle le vit, la jeune femme le chopa par l'épaule et l'entraina loin d'Alexander.

« Mais ca va aller ? » Rouspéta le sorcier alors qu'il voulait faire marche arrière pour retrouver son jeune mari.

« Non cela ne vas pas, il y a un souci avec les plans de table car malgré les accords, l'enclave ne désire pas se trouver proche des castes des créatures obscures et il faudrait ta magie pour arranger ce problème. J'aurais bien appelé Catarina mais elle supervise les repas. Les régimes alimentaires particuliers de certains de nos invités rendent le service compliqué. » Expliqua Isa tout en montrant les arrangements à effectuer au dehors.

Alors que Jace et Clary venaient donner un coup de main au sorcier et à la belle sœur de celui-ci, un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la salle de bal. Les quatre amis s'y précipitèrent. Sortant leurs diverses armes, ils entrèrent à pas de loup au cas où un démon se serait invité avec sa horde au mariage.

Magnus et Jace restèrent de marbre devant le spectacle, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités

« Par Lilith, les enfers et tous les démons, les ténèbres sont sur terre » Marmonna le sorcier

« Je ne te le fais pas dire » Répondit Jace sur un ton détonnant.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Ariane**_

 _ **Oui vous allez me détester de ne pas vous montrer la salle mais vu l'horreur qui s'y cache, cela va me prendre un bon morceau du chapitre prochain pour l'écrire. N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton review pour me donner vos avis !**_

 _ **Bizzzzzzz**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous. Me revoici avec la suite de la fiction sur le mariage d'Alexander et de Magnus. Voici quelques petites précisions pour le chapitre précédant**

 **En ce qui concerne le pacte de sang, il est volontairement amené pour 2 raisons, Arianna et Magnus sont frère et sœur donc ils savent communiquer entre eux, Magnus et Alec eux sont liés par le mariage et par la rune de Clary ( tome 3) donc il manquait juste une liaison entre Alec et Arianna, ce qui leur permet de communiquer entre eux un peu come un lien parabataï**

 **la seconde raison sera amenée dans la fiction.**

 **Pour ce qui est d'Arianna, c'est une paladine du bien inspirée d'un de mes personnages de jeu de rôle. Son alignement positif est tellement élevé qu'elle peut parfois tuer un innocent pour sauver des milliers de vies. Parfois trop de bonté tue la bonté.D** **ans le jeu auquel je joue, elle tue son frère pour sauver la capitale.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à l'imaginer**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

La salle de bal avait vraiment une drôle d'allure. Et ce n'est pas peu dire car la jolie tente au parquet ciré ressemblait à une sorte de fête foraine des années 70. Isabelle, Clary, Simon et Catarina en tenue d'époque se tenaient juste devant un jeune homme aux allures plutôt spéciales. Alec, les cheveux gominés se tenait là juste derrière, habillé d'un concept de tenue de chasseur d'ombre crée par Magnus : Pantalon de cuir noir très très moulant aux bordures irisées d'argent et d'or, blouse en stretch bleue azur qui laissait deviner de splendides tablettes de chocolat, une écharpe argentée afin de faire ressortir la couleur de ses yeux.

Ces yeux tellement envoutants pour le plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn étaient maquillés d'eyes liner, de quelques paillettes. Pour la touche finale des mèches de couleurs zébraient la chevelure habituellement noire du jeune néphilim. Alec fit un signe tel un félin pour demander à Magnus d'approcher.

« Je me demande ou mon parabataï à bien pu disparaitre ? On dirait le démon de la luxure» lança Jace au sorcier qui se retrouvait sans le vouloir dans sa comédie musicale préférée : 'Grease'

« C'est bien pour cela que je disais que les enfers étaient sur terre, il a horreur des comédies musicales. Et puis ce look, je n'en crois pas mes yeux » rétorqua le sorcier alors que Jace le poussa au devant.

Puisqu'Alexander était de nature joueuse, Magnus allait en faire de même. Transformant sa tenue en une de celle miteuse de chasseur d'ombre d'Alec, il tomba à genoux devant son mari en commençant à chanter :

« I got chills, they're multiplying  
And I'm losing control  
'Cause the power, you're supplying  
It's electrifying »

(J'ai des frissons  
Ils se multiplient  
Et je perds le contrôle  
Car le pouvoir  
Dont tu disposes  
C'est électrifiant !)

La musique se mit à retentir par un claquement de doigt de Catarina qui en profita au passage pour habiller Jace en conséquence. Se prenant au jeu, il partit rejoindre sa femme afin de danser juste derrière les deux mariés qui allaient faire le show sous les yeux ébahis de Robert Maryse et des membres de l'enclave.

Alec, jetant au sol la cigarette qu'il avait aux lèvres (et qui s'avérait en être une au chocolat car le chasseur d'ombre n'aurait jamais supporté de mettre sa santé en danger) repoussa en arrière Magnus d'un léger de coup de pied en se mettant à chanter lui aussi.

« You better shape up, 'cause I need a man  
And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand  
To my heart I must be true  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do »

(Il faut que tu t'améliores,  
Parce j'ai besoin d'un homme  
Et mon cœur est tourné vers toi.  
Il faut que tu t'améliores,  
Tu ferais bien de comprendre  
Pour mon cœur je dois être honnête)

Magnus qui s'était relevé pour entamer la danse rock avec son mari fut bien étonné du brin de voix du jeune néphilim. Il l'avait déjà entendu rire, murmurer, hurler, gémir ou pleurer mais il ignorait que le jeune homme savait chanter aussi bien. Il faut dire qu'Alec s'était mis dans une rage infernale pendant la période comédie musicale de Magnus. Le jeune Lightwood avait du supporter les films de Travolta en voyant Magnus baver devant la télé mais en plus l'appartement changeait de décor en fonction de ces scènes préférées du sorcier. Le sol de la chambre à damier de couleur lui avait même donné l'envie de retourner dans son ancienne tanière à l'institut.

Et pourtant, là devant Magnus, Alec se trémoussait de manière plus que provocante dans les bras de son bien aimé. Décidément ce mariage allait faire couler beaucoup d'encre. Le rythme de la chanson arrivant sur le refrain, ils se mirent à chanter en duo

« You're the one that I want  
Ho, ho, ho honey

You're the one that I want  
Ho, ho, ho honey

You're the one that I want  
Ho, ho, ho, the one that I need  
Oh yes indeed »

(Tu es celui que je veux,  
Ooh ooh ooh, chéri  
Tu es celui que je veux,  
Ooh ooh ooh, chéri  
Tu es celui que je veux,  
Ooh ooh ooh, chéri  
Le seul dont j'ai besoin  
Oh oui en effet)

S'engouffrant dans l'attraction principale qui comportait des tunnels tournant, des tapis roulants, des escaliers qui montent sans dessus dessous et une espèce de passerelle qui tressautait, Alec attirait son sorcier à lui de manière vampirique, sous les feux même de la luxure, s'approchant à outrance de Magnus, lui frôlant les fesses, les pectoraux ou l'entre jambe comme si de rien n'était et surtout empêchait de se faire toucher en retour. Une véritable bombe anatomique pour le pauvre cœur de Bane qui battait à tout rompre.

Alec recommença à chanter :

« If you're filled with affection  
You're too shy to convey  
Meditate in my direction  
Feel your way »

(Si tu es rempli d'affection  
Tu es trop timide pour le communiquer  
Réfléchis dans direction.  
Ressens à ta façon)

Ils reprirent de plus belle ensemble le refrain et se déchainèrent au milieu de leurs amis. Tous étaient enivrés sur cette musique et se donnaient du mal à l'ouvrage. Simon faisait tournoyer Isabelle, alors que Jace lui soulevait Clary dans les airs. Jocelyn et Luke les avaient rejoins ainsi que Catarina, Tessa et Maia.

La fin de la musique se fit sentir et d'un subtile croche pied, Alec fit tomber Magnus dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement.

La salle applaudit à tout rompre sauf 4 personnes mais à ce moment là pour les deux époux rie ne comptait. Ils se fichaient du regard des autres, des quand diras t'on, des ragots, des rumeurs, des cancans ou autres. Ils s'aimaient et pour le sorcier, l'évidence même de l'amour d'Alexander n'était plus à prouver vu la façon dont les surprises s'enchainaient au fur et à mesure de la journée. D'ailleurs le sorcier se demandait à quelle sauce il allait être mangé d'ici la fin de cette journée formidable.

« Depuis quand sais tu chanter et danser ? » se permit quand même de demander Magnus.

« Chanter, depuis toujours, je faisais partie d'une Chorale à Idriss, pour ce qui est de la danse, je me suis entrainé tous les jours à l'institut depuis l'accord de l'enclave. Après tout ça met en forme. Catarina, Isabelle et même Simon ont passé leur temps à me servir de partenaire car la chorégraphie de ce passage de Grease n'est pas le plus simple. « Expliqua l'ainé Lightwood pelotonné dans les bras de son sorcier alors que la pièce reprenait son allure par quelques formules prononcée par Arianna qui avait posé la main sur Catarina afin d'aller plus vite dans la remise en ordre de la piste de danse.

Le groupe de Simon était venu s'installer et l'ancien vampire rejoignit ces derniers afin d'animer le bal. Evidemment ce furent par des slows que débutèrent la session musicale. Magnus n'arrivait plus vraiment à faire la distinction entre le réel et ce qu'il vivait. Il aurait pu se nourrir d'eau fraiche et d'euphorie pour l'éternité. les slows s'enchainèrent et les deux hommes étaient incapable de se détacher l'un de l'autre tellement eur amour était puissant. Même une feuille de papier n'aurait pas pu les traverser, ils se fondaient réellement l'un dans l'autre.

OoOoO

Arianna entendit une voix alors qu'elle allait inviter les convives à passer à table. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de Raziel, elle prit ses distances dans le jardin fleuri mais fut fort étonnée de voir une apparition devant ses yeux. Raphael était la.

Le cœur gros, elle dut retenir ses larmes mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter dans ses bras

« Par le seigneur, est ce bien toi ? » demanda la Magos au vampire.

« Ce n'est qu'une projection, je suis coincé dans le feu brulant des enfers. Pourtant j'avais envie d'être ici pour cette journée particulière. Je 'oublierai jamais ce que toi et Magnus avaient fait pour moi quand j'étais jeune vampire. J'aurais tellement aimé te dire mes sentiments Arianna mais ayant peur d'un refus de ta part, j'ai préféré me taire. Qui sait, dans le monde utopique de ton seigneur, nous pourrons peut être nous retrouver ? » Murmura Raphael dans le cou de la prêtresse.

« Je ne sais pas quel va être le vrai prix de cette demande, je suis désolée que tu te sois sacrifié sans que j'ai eu le temps de te dire combien je t'aime et que je n'ai jamais trahi cet amour même si il n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'exister en vrai » marmonna la rousse.

« N'oublies pas que tu as une mission, tu te dois de la respecter. Sache aussi qu'aux enfers c'est la débandade. Asmodée est en colère contre toi, non seulement tu as bloqué l'esprit d'Azael, le coinçant définitivement dans les enfers mais en plus tu as volé le collier de ton père. J'espère qu'il est bien à l'abri » lui demanda Raphael sur un ton très doux.

« Il est protégé, n'aie aucune crainte. Avec cet artefact et l'amour de ces jeunes mariés, notre monde va changer du tout au tout. J'ai caché ce foutu collier en moi, d cette façon je suis intouchable » rétorqua la jeune femme

« Très bien » susurra Raphael dont la couleur d'yeux changea en un rouge démoniaque avant de disparaitre comme il était arrivé.

La pretresse repris le cours de sa journée en effaçant ses larmes et surtout en proclamant que le repas était servi.

OoOoO

Alec ne s'était pas changé depuis sa danse rock alors que Magnus lui avait repris une apparence respectable. De toute façon, le sorcier trouvait son mari tellement attirant qu'il était ravi de l'avoir à ses cotés dans ce look déjanté.

 _J'ai tellement envie de lui faire l'amour, bordel, pourquoi tout ce monde là maintenant alors qu'il est désirable à en mourir._ Se mit à penser Magnus

« Je te rappelle que tu es immortel, ne me dis pas que tu es en manque à ce point ? » susurra le jeune néphilim

Magnus porta une main à sa bouche, une explication lui vint à l'esprit car il n'avait rien dit

« Alexander, depuis quand es tu capable de lire dans les pensées ? » demanda Bane plus qu'étonné par la situation.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **Ariane**_

 _ **J'attends vos review avec impatience et si vous vulez avoir la scène orginale de la danse, voici le lien watch?v=7oKPYe53h78**_

 _ **c'est la chanson de grease ou olivia newton john arrive dans une tenue des plus sugestive style rock and roll alors que c'est une jeune femme prude depuis le début du film.**_

 _ **A bientôt**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

 _ **me voici avec lasuite des aventures de nos héros et de ce fameux mariage.**_

 _ **Merci pour les review, ca met du baume au coeur**_

 _ **Attention rated M dans ce chapitre**_

 ** _Enjoy_**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Royaume d'Edom

Lucifer venait d'arriver afin de voir son second. Beaucoup de remue ménage se présentait dans les enfers et cela ravissait le prince.

« Comment se passe notre plan contre les chasseurs d'ombres ? » demanda Lucifer un sourire en coin au bout des lèvres

« Parfaitement seigneur » répondit Asmodée. « Si tout va comme nous le désirons, Azael sera bientôt libéré de l'artefact forgé par les sœurs de fer et béni par les anges Raziel et Michael. »

« Et en ce qui concerne nos ennemis communs ? » demanda alors l'ancien ange déchu.

« Le collier, que Bélial a forgé pour moi, est une pièce très précieuse. Depuis qu'Arianna l'a placé en elle, j'arrive à la contrôler. Je me doutais qu'elle commettrait une erreur de la sorte Le livre blanc est arrivé dans les mains de mon gendre Alexander et le sang a été versé par sa propre volonté. Dès que ses pouvoirs se seront accrus, c'est-à-dire au moment ou le mariage sera consommé, le pentacle me permettra d'ouvrir une barrière vers eux et je pourrai enfin nous venger. L'éternité des trois me sera très utile pour reconstruire Edom et vous seigneur, vous serez le souverain de tous les enfers. J'ai tellement hâte de voir la souffrance dans les yeux de mon fils, de ma fille et de mon beau fils. » Souriait à son tour Asmodée

« Les pouvoirs du vampire diurne s'estompent et il est grand temps de faire naitre les enfers sur terre. De plus en ayant échangé son sang avec celui du néphilim, j'arrive à lui parler. Soit en me faisant passer pour Raziel, soit en prenant cette créature obscure en avatar » continua le démon de la luxure en montrant la cage dans laquelle était coincé Raphaël.

Voyant l'amour que portait Arianna pour ce vampire, Asmodée s'était dit qu'il avait le meilleur moyen de persuasion en faisant croire à la renaissance de ce Santiago. Il avait bien vu le regard de sa fille quand elle s'était jetée dans les bras de cette apparition, il avait senti le cœur de la jeune femme battre à tout rompre.

« Très bien » s'exclama Lucifer. D'un coup de sceptre, il fit apparaitre le même pentacle que dans la chambre aménagée pour les amoureux.

« Dès que vous verrez la lumière rouge au centre du pentacle, appelez-moi. Nous aurons besoin de toute l'énergie démoniaque nécessaire car les anges ne se laisseront pas facilement faire. En tout cas, Asmodée, je suis fier de t'avoir comme bras droit »

Le démon s'inclina afin de saluer son maitre puis se pencha vers la cage

« Tu aurais du voir la tristesse dans le regard de cette pauvre petite Magos quand je suis apparu devant elle. Quel dommage que tu n'aie jamais pu gouter à son amour » se mit à rire le père de Magnus.

« Je sais qu'elle comprendra ce qu'il se trame, vous avez beau dire et beau faire, Arianna n'est pas une idiote. Elle finira par sentir que c'est votre artefact qui la piège. Elle m'a sauvé, et ici je vous jure que je ferai tout pour lui venir en aide. Je me fiche des tourments éternels, tant que l'amour sera sur terre vous ne pourrez rien faire. » Lui rétorqua le vampire à la cicatrice en forme de croix.

« Je ne comprend pas de quoi tu te plains, je t'offre la vie éternelle ici aux enfers avec la femme que tu aimes et tu te plains de ma façon de faire. A ta place je serais reconnaissant. Sur ce je te laisse, je dois ouvrir l'œil sur la cérémonie de l'année, celle qui fera de moi un père comblé ». Asmodée se détourna de la cage et reprit place sur son trône afin d'incanter le rubis de son sceptre pour voir en lui comme dans une sphère de cristal.

OoOoO

Dans la foret de Brocelinde

Magnus était complètement troublé. Comment Alec avait il pu lire dans ses pensées. Et surtout comment allais t'il contrôler le jeune homme pour éviter de dévoiler les cotés obscurs de son passé. Ils avaient fait un serment avec les différentes chroniques que le sorcier lui écrivait pour raconter des évènements importants de son passé. Malgré tout, il voulait se taire sur sa naissance, sur la façon dont ses parents adoptifs l'avaient traité et sur cette enfance bafouée par les frasques d'un démon en rut. Alors qu'il allait proposer à son mari de faire un tour dehors afin de voir l'étendue de ses nouveaux talents, Simon apparut devant eux, un appareil photo professionnel dans les mains.

« C'est l'heure pour vous deux de profiter de la foret, du lac et de ses enchantements pour une séance photo qui immortalisera le plus beauuuu jouuuur de votre vieeeeee » chantonnait le nephilim novice. Simon avait bu à la coupe de l'ange quand ces derniers se remirent en quête d'une nouvelle armée de néphilims. Non seulement il accompagnait sa meilleure amie partout mais aussi il veillait au bien être de sa charmante fiancée Isabelle.

Alec se leva version dandy, ce qui contrastait fort avec son look de la danse d'ouverture de bal et tendit la main vers son époux afin de lui proposer de le suivre. Il en profita pour faire un baise main digne de ceux qu'Axel de Fersen aurait u faire à l'poque de Paris

« Je pense qu'il serait temps que tu te changes, j'aime ce style mais personnellement j'ai envie de te revoir dans ton magnifique costume de mariage. » demanda Magnus en laissant le temps à son mari de se changer.

Hors il en fut tout autrement, Alec, se laissant emporter dans l'euphorie tout en tenant la main de son sorcier, fit tournoyer sa main en l'air et une volute de fumée l'entoura. Deux secondes plus tard, son costume couleur Or rehaussait à nouveau la jolie couleur de ses yeux.

« Alexander, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter. Depuis quand es tu capable d'utiliser les pouvoirs des sorciers ? » Demanda bane les yeux ronds.

« Je n'en sais rien mais ca doit être simplement un effet secondaire passager du pacte. Franchement, pour une fois que je peux m'éclater, tu ne vas pas me brider ? » Rétorqua Alec en faisant une moue à laquelle Magnus était incapable de résister.

« Allons-y pour ces photos » répondit le sorcier en entrainant son jeune époux juste derrière lui.

OoOoO

Deux heures de torture venaient de s'écouler pour les tourtereaux. Simon leur avait tout fait faire et à plusieurs reprises pour avoir la bonne photo. Les deux cartes mémoires étaient pleines et les mariés se sentaient vannés d'avoir du prendre la pose pour la soit disant postérité. Il était où le romantisme et l'amour dans tout cela. D'ailleurs l'envie de Magnus augmentait au fur et à mesure et le sorcier devait réfréner ses idées et pensées de luxure pour rester impassible devant l'objectif.

Evidemment Alec ne se privait pas de lire dans les pensées de ce dernier et quand Simon leur demanda de rester là pour aller chercher une carte mémoire supplémentaire, le jeune Lightwood posa sa main sur l'épaule de Bane pour faire apparaitre un portail qui allait les conduire au lac.

Le sorcier fut obligé de se taire et suivait les pas de son amant qui prit les devant vis-à-vis de cette étendue d'eau brillante comme l'argent. D'un geste de la main il cloisonna une portion du lac dans un grand jacuzzi de marbre, il réchauffa l'eau et créa une sorte de champ de force invisible qui leur permettait enfin de profiter un peu d'intimité.

Tel un félin chassant sa proie, Magnus l'attrapa et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'il lui était possible de donner. Alec sentant que sa propre envie prenait le dessus, se colla contre le sorcier pour approfondir leur baiser. Leurs langues se mêlaient lanternement, tel un ballet de l'opéra de paris. La main d'Alexander décoiffait doucement les cheveux de sn mari alors que Magnus lui défaisait les boutons de la veste dorée.

Les caresses se firent de façon plus osées, les vêtements tombaient les uns après les autres. Plus rien ne pouvait se faire entendre que les gémissements de ces deux êtres qui allaient se donner l'un à l'autre avec toute une symbolique différente puisque leurs destinées étaient désormais liées. Bane profitait des moments d'égarement d'Alec afin de tracer les contours des runes, ce qui augmentait le plaisir du néphilim.

Une fois nus, Ils prirent place dans le jacuzzi et Alec sema des baisers papillons sur le torse de son mari et descendit jusqu'à la virilité de ce dernier. Il ne se priva pas pour le suçoter, le lécher, l'embrasser ce qui faisait partir le grand sorcier de Brooklyn dans une vague de plaisir immense.

« Alexander, ….je t'aime si fort » haletait Bane alors qu'il continuait de subir les assauts de son mari. Voulant lui rendre la pareille, ils s'installèrent de façon à prodiguer la même caresse en même temps. Le désir et le plaisir était si intense qu'ils s'abandonnèrent dans la bouche l'un de l'autre puis s'embrassèrent afin de mêler une autre part d'eux.

Magnus en profita pour installer son Alexander dans une position confortable et commença à le préparer doucement. L'ainé Lightwood en voulait tellement plus qu'il se mit à supplier Bane pour profiter du plaisir partagé de l'amour. Evidemment le sorcier ne se fit pas prier pour le pénétrer d'un coup ardent et de coup de rein en coup de rein, de déhanchement en déhanchement, les deux amants explosèrent de plaisir dans un cri monumental.

« Alexander » murmurait Magnus dans un état second alors qu'Alec sentait en lui des pulsions électriques qui fendirent l'air comme ceux que Bane pouvait émettre quand il jouissait.

« Je t'aime Magnus » lui répondit le chasseur d'ombre en se blottissant dans les bras de son ainé.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **J'espère avoir vite de vos nouvelles sur ce chapitre et savoir si cette fiction vous plait toujours**

 **A bientôt**

 **Ariane**


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou à tous

Merci pour vos review, j'apprécie que vous aimiez ce mariage. La suite ne vas pas tarder à être postée mais étant assaillie d'une idée en relisant le tome 6 j'ai lancé une série de drabbles sur le couple Malec.

Le premier s'appelle _**Et Si**_. Allez donc le lire et confiez-moi vos impressions.

Bises

Ariane


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous et toutes**

 **Voici enfin la suite de ce chapitre. Un peu plus court mais rempli d'informations nécessaires pour la suite de cette fiction.**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Je sais que j'ai un peu trainé mais pendant de ce temps, j'ai sorti un recueil d'OS appelé tranches de vie concernant le couple Malec, je vous conseille d'aller le lire si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait.**

 **J'espère aussi d'avoir vos review, car comme je l'ai déjà dit un auteur a besoin de vos retours afin d'améliorer les textes, de voir si la voie que nous avons choisi en tant qu'auteur soit correcte et colle à vos attentes.**

 **Merci pour tout et Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Dans un état d'euphorie, Alec rêvassait dans les bras de son sorcier de mari. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de rester dans cette bulle qu'il avait créée juste pour eux. Malheureusement la fête battait son plein et ils devaient rentrer afin de se soumettre aux bonnes coutumes d'un mariage.

Se levant, Bane fut surpris de la douce lumière qui émanait du jeune néphilim

« Alexander, tu brilles »

« C'est normal avec toutes les paillettes que tu as encore dû me refiler, je vais avoir des airs de pin-up. Heureusement que je peux user de tes pouvoirs pour reprendre une apparence normale, se mit à rire la plus jeune.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il fixait Magnus, le regard du sorcier changea du tout au tout. Bane avait bien vu que le scintillement n'était pas celui d'un maquillage. Et il commençait à en avoir la preuve. En effet, au lieu d'avoir son Alexander dans les bras, c'était une copie de lui-même qu'il tenait dans les bras. Se sentant désappointé, il s'éloigna de son ange et fit apparaitre un miroir.

« Je trouve que cette histoire prend des proportions alarmantes Alexander, tu ne peux pas garder ces pouvoirs qui ne t'appartiennent pas. N'oublie pas que si tu termines Magos, tu passeras ta vie à pourchasser le mal loin de moi et à jamais » s'exclama Magnus pour essayer de faire revenir Alec à la réalité

« Et si tout simplement, nous allions voir Arianna et voir comment elle se porte, si cela tombe ce n'est rien de grave. Pour une fois que je peux enfin m'amuser, être libre de mon poids de chasseur d'ombre pour de la fantaisie, il faut se tracasser. Je comprends tes craintes mais je ne pense pas qu'elles soient justifiées. » lui répondit l'ainé des Lightwood en reprenant son apparence d'origine. » et puis cela met un peu de piment dans notre vie » roucoula le demi ange en plongeant son regard azur dans celui du sorcier.

« Ok, une chose à la fois » répondit Magnus qui dans un claquement de doigt les rhabilla correctement et fit disparaitre le cocon dans lequel ils avaient passé un moment des plus magiques.

Ouvrant un portail, ils se retrouvèrent à la fête où ils furent pris d'assaut par les invités pour une nouvelle séance photo en famille. Evidemment Simon ne put s'empêcher de leur glisser à l'oreille que ce n'était pas bien de s'éclipser pour faire des galipettes, ce qui fit rougir au plus haut point Alec et rire Magnus.

Le sorcier chercha des yeux sa sœur et dès qu'il l'aperçut, il prit par la main son mari pour avoir une discussion.

OoOoO

 _Royaume d'Edom_

Le pentacle venait de s'activer, mais malheureusement pour Asmodée la couleur du centre était bleue, synonyme de l'aboutissement des pouvoirs du jeune néphilim mais pas dans les bonnes conditions. D'un geste il appela son maître afin de mettre au point une solution de secours qui allait vraiment faire du mal. On ne se moquait pas des princes des enfers et là Asmodée était prêt pour sa vengeance.

Une réunion au sommet avec les grands princes fut demandée et c'est là que Lucifer fit apparaitre sur la table le corps de ce pauvre Raphaël.

« Nous avons besoin de l'énergie de ce vampire afin de convaincre Arianna de commettre l'irréparable en plein mariage. De toute façon nous n'avons plus le choix. C'est « notre Raziel » qui va la commander et les ténèbres pourront envahir la terre. Asmodée, trace ceci et place toi au centre avec ce vampire et nous allons officier » expliqua le grand seigneur ses yeux injectés de sang.

« Préparez nos armées » ordonna Bélial et « prenez ceci afin de ressusciter Lilith » leur demanda le prince de la forge en tendant un cristal en forme de cœur dans une cage d'or. « Il a été fabriqué avec le sang de nombreuses créatures obscures et nous sommes sûrs qu'elle pourra nous rejoindre dans notre ultime quête »

Tout le petit monde s'affairait tandis qu'Asmodée donnait ses ordres à sa fille

 _La piste de danse dans la forêt de Brocelinde_

Le bal battait son plein malgré l'absence des mariés et de la prêtresse. Magnus et Alec discutaient des problèmes que le jeune Lightwood rencontrait. Mais Arianna n'avait pas l'air vraiment inquiète

« Je n'ai rencontré aucun problème en cette journée, je sais toujours invoquer mon poignard, je sais changer d'apparence ou user des pouvoirs de Catarina quand j'ai eu besoin de dégager la piste de tout le décor. Je pense aussi que c'est un effet secondaire Magnus. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir un jour un pacte entre un loup garou et un vampire et le loup n'a pas pu aller 3 jours à la lumière mais tout s'est rétabli. Laissons faire le temps mon frère, de toute façon tu sais très bien que je te protègerai toi et Alec, quoi qu'il m'en coute » leur sourit la jeune femme.

« Vous devriez aller profiter de la piste avant que le repas principal ne soit servi, j'ai besoin de me ressourcer dans la forêt si vous n'en voyiez pas l'inconvénient »

Et elle prit congé entendant l 'appel du faux Raziel

OoOoO

Les danses s'enchainèrent et un peu fatigué, Magnus prit la main d'Alec afin d'aller s'asseoir et sustenter leur faim. Arianna avait refait son apparition non sans s'être prises la tête une fois de plus avec Tessa. Cette dernière reprochait à la Magos d'avoir fait exprès de donner ses pouvoirs à Alexander et pas à elle.

« Toutes ces histoires de transmissions de pouvoirs impossible ce n'était qu'une blague en fait, tu es capable de transmettre ton don mais comme c'est moi tu refuses de le faire »

« Bon sang Tessa, ce sont des effets secondaires, tu sais très bien que si j'avais pu les donner je l'aurais fait depuis toujours. J'en ai marre que tu me prennes la tête avec cette jalousie. Par contre si cela peut t'apaiser, je demanderai à Raziel de te prendre en charge. Après tout peux t'être que tous ces décennies de disputes pourraient se voir effacées »

« Merci » répondit sèchement Tessa pour aller rejoindre son ami de toujours qui buvait un cocktail de couleur rose fluo dégageant une fumée bleutée.

Arianna la suivit car elle voulait aller danser avec son beau-frère.

« Alexander Bane voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse, » demanda la prêtresse en lui faisant la révérence et en lui tendant la main

« Oui car c'est bien la première fois que l'on s'adresse à moi avec autant de prestance, » e mit à rire le jeune homme tout en suivant sa partenaire qui le guidait pour arriver au centre de la piste.

Faisant un geste anodin pour repositionner sa robe, elle profita de sa bague pour griffer sa cheville et laissa perler le sang sur le sol.

Elle fit parvenir dans les pensées du maitre de musique de lancer une valse. En effet, c'était la danse parfaite pour ce qu'elle devait faire.

Alors qu'ils tournoyaient au milieu des invités, Alec se permit de poser quelques questions à sa belle-sœur et aussi la remercier

« C'était une cérémonie magnifique, je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies pris sur ton temps pour faire cette célébration, je ne connaissais absolument pas les rites de votre caste et sérieusement je suis honoré d'avoir pu profiter de ce rituel pour cette union avec ton frère. Par contre je me demande pourquoi tu as sans cesse cette mine songeuse, quelque chose te tracasse ? « Demanda Alec à sa belle sœur

« Je dois être aux enfers dans une semaine pour détruire définitivement le royaume d'Edom. Je sais que Magnus va encore en pâtir et peut être ti aussi car depuis ce pacte et les effets secondaires, tu risques de te sentir épuisé pendant quelques jours car ces portails requièrent tellement d'énergie que même les liens du sang sont impactés. Quand j'aurais enfin fini cette mission Raziel m'a promis 10 ans de vacances. Je vais pouvoir aller faire les boutiques, profiter des restaurants et me reposer un maximum » lui sourit Arianna

« 10 années seulement, ça parait être une goutte d'eau dans ton immortalité réelle, ce ne t'effraie pas après de reprendre ton activité classique ? »

« Non car je suis une Magos, et comme je l'ai dit une vie peut sauver des milliers, donc même si c'est ma vie qui se retrouve malmenée pour aider des gens, jamais je n'hésiterai pas. J'ai toujours vécu ainsi et finalement je suis habituée »

« Je suis heureux en tout cas de faire partie de ta famille désormais » murmura Alec avant de voir une étrange lumière au sol.

Un pentacle de sang irradiait de plus belle dans la salle de bal, la valse et la coupure sur la cheville avait permis à la prêtresse d'accomplir le tracé à la perfection en menant Alec qui ne connaissait pas la danse et qui n'avait pas pris attention au mouvement. Evidemment Magnus fit un bond de la table pour se précipiter vers ce pentacle qui prenait une couleur noire mais il vit les lèvres d'Arianna lui dire « trop tard, Raziel a demandé sa vie »

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A bientôt pour la suite**

 **Ariane**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello à tous, et voilà l'avant dernier ou avant avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui va enfin donner des réponses aux questions que vous vous posiez, enfin je l'espère.**

 **Sur ce Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Au fur et à mesure que le brouillard noir s'estompait, une créature se dessinait dans les volutes de fumées. Magnus voyant la silhouette trop familière se précipita vers Alec et Arianna pour entrer dans le pentagramme.

Une voix grave et sévère se fit entendre alors qu'un homme à la toge grise et portant une couronne de fils barbelé fit son apparition.

« Qui donc ose m'invoquer » ricana Asmodée en toisant les regards effrayés des invités et de ces trois prisonniers.

« Moi, papa » se mit à rire de plus belle Arianna, « c'est moi qui t'aie appelé pour venir nous rejoindre afin de te détruire enfin ainsi que ton royaume »

Le démon se sentait bizarre, depuis quand la prêtresse se trouvait-elle du côté du mal ? Ou alors comment avait-elle compris pour le plan machiavélique ? Rien de tout cela lui semblait possible, il avait tout fait pour prendre la place de Raziel dans l'esprit de la jeune femme et son plan marchait à la perfection, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

« Papa, mon cher papa, on dirait que tu as l'air étonné que je sache pour ta venue ? et je dois avouer que c'est très amusant de voir l'arroseur arrosé » expliqua la Magos avant que le démon ne reprenne de la constance

« Quoi que tu fasses ma chère fille, tout est fini, je vous ai tous les trois sous ma coupe, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour échapper à mon pouvoir. J'ai ton sang, le sang de mon fils et l'amour qui vous lie tous les trois. Grace à cela Edom sera le royaume le plus puissant et Lucifer se verra accorder une promotion et moi aussi. Tout est fini pour vous » gronda le prince de la luxure alors qu'Arianna souriait jusqu'aux oreilles

« Je serais à ta place cher père, je regarderais mieux qui se trouve au centre du pentacle et qui se trouve à côté du témoin d'Alec »

En effet, au fur et à mesure du discours d'Asmodée, Tessa reprenait son apparence d'origine et Magnus avait été écarté par Jace lorsque le sorcier était revenu dans la salle car la métamorphe (Tessa) lui avait demandé d'aller voir dehors à cause une aura maléfique et qu'elle voulait la confirmation de son meilleur ami. Gros mensonge évidemment, avec Magnus dans les parages, Asmodée allait forcément réussir son coup. Se souvenant du jour où elle avait dû se faire passer pour Camille, elle en avait fait de même quand Arianna lui avait confié ses craintes lors de leur dernière discussion

 **Flash-back**

Alors que les deux femmes parlaient des effets secondaires qu'Alec ressentait, ne voyant personne les entourer, elles purent enfin discuter librement.

« Asmodée m'a encore contacté tout à l'heure. En tout cas merci de m'aider car je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à mener seule cette mission. J'ai eu la confirmation que tout ce qui avait été fait et dit et bel et bien pour que notre père à Magnus et moi puisse venir engloutir cette partie de terre et agrandir Edom. Hors j'ai la solution pour lui détruire son royaume. Tu vas devoir te faire passer pour Magnus et surtout te retrouver en plein centre d'un pentagramme avec Alec et moi et bien sûr papa »

« Même si je te jalouse, je dois dire que j'ai été heureuse que tu viennes me trouver quand tu as compris que quelque chose se tramait. Je ne comprends pas Asmodée, il aurait pu se douter qu'en ne connaissant pas le méthodes anges qu'il allait se griller. » lui répondit Tessa

« Disons que la première interaction, pour moi venait de Raziel. Prendre de l'amour pour faire un monde utopique, cela aurait encore pu se comprendre, quoi que les anges ne soient pas des idiots. On ne peut pas éradiquer le mal dans son entièreté car sinon la balance bien et mal n'existe plus. Et si cette balance se détraque il en est fini de l'équilibre sur terre. De plus les créatures obscures perdraient une source de leurs pouvoirs et risqueraient de disparaitre, ce qui malgré tout n'arrangerait pas le monde angélique. La seconde erreur de mon père fut de faire apparaitre Raphaël. Pourquoi Raziel perdrait il son temps à aller rechercher une âme en enfer alors qu'il n'a qu'à me commander pour que j'exécute. Asmodée a certainement eu une crainte vis-à-vis de ma loyauté, ce qui est ridicule puisque ma caste est fidèle et aura voulu m'attendrir. En tout cas, j'ai mieux compris pourquoi mon frère mettais autant de barrière entre lui et l'amour. J'ai eu si mal en voyant le second de Camille devant moi et ne pouvoir que lui parler quelques minutes. » se mit à expliquer Arianna pendant que Tessa lui essayait une larme sur la joue.

« Tu sais, même si je suis mariée avec Jem Carstair, jamais je ne pourrai oublier Will. Une part de mon cœur lui appartiendra toujours. Tu penses qu'Asmodée torture Raphaël quelque part dans les enfers ? » lui demanda la jeune femme avec douceur et compassion. Elles ne s'étaient jamais vraiment comprises mais cette histoire de domination du monde et cette demande de la part d'Arianna de lui venir en aide avait un peu brisé la paroi de glace qui les séparaient en temps normal.

« J'en suis certaine, il a besoin du corps afin d'en faire un avatar. C'est alors que j'ai repensé au pentagramme tracé sous le lit des futurs époux. Usant de mon don pour prendre un peu des pouvoirs de Cat, je suis entrée dan a pièce et j'ai revérifié certains détails. Hors ce que j'avais pris pour une rune était en fait le symbole gravé sur l'artefact que j'ai volé au démon de la luxure. Il était vraiment bien caché dans le dessin mais mon regard s'étant dévoilé, j'ai trouvé. Ensuite profitant que je sais lire dans les pensées, j'ai usé de mon influence sentant Magnus excité comme une puce suite à l'ouverture de bal pour proposer à Alec, via les esprits, de réussir à trouver un moment pour eux deux afin de consommer le mariage en dehors de l'alignement demandé par mon père. Et comme Alec sait mener mon frère par le bout du nez cela s'est avéré très facile » sourit alors la jeune femme. « Je suis retournée dans la suite nuptiale et en voyant la couleur bleue j'ai compris que j'avais été menée en bateau. La suite tu la connais, un Magos n'appelle jamais Raziel en traçant un pentacle mais par nos propres artefacts et donc voilà, je vais devoir inviter Alec à danser et surtout l'emmener avec moi pour affronter Asmodée »

« Tu n'es pas seule, je te promets de t'aider ne l'oublies pas »

« S'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose, dis ceci à Alec » elle posa son front sur celui de Tessa et lui transmis un message. Voyant que des invités arrivèrent, elle se séparèrent en se disputant comme à leur habitude pour donner le change.

 **Fin flash-back**

« Comment as-tu pu me trahir, toi ma plus belle réalisation » gronda Asmodée en frappant violemment Arianna pour la mettre au sol. Evidemment Magnus montait déjà sur ses grands chevaux et commença à menacer son père tout en se débattant pour arriver en plein centre du pentacle. Voyant cela isabelle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'utiliser un de ses bracelet afin de le ligoter.

« Tu vas te calmer Magnus, ton père est en mauvaise posture, il suffit de voir le sourire de ta sœur et celui de Tessa pour comprendre qu'elles avaient flairé le piège et qu'elles vont tout arranger. Tu te souviens que Clary avait fait la même chose avec Sébastien. Seul Jace savait ses intentions. Alors qu'il te plait n'interviens pas pour ton bien et celui d'Alec »

« Promis » dit-il en levant les mains afin de montre son abdication mais Izzy n'était pas dupe. Elle ne lâcherait pas l'emprise. D'ailleurs elle profita du fait que Magnus avait levé les mains pour que son autre bracelet vienne le menotter encore plus fortement.

Ça va se payer Isabelle » grogna le sorcier

« Au plaisir mon cher beau-frère » rétorqua la jeune femme

Alec plongea au sol afin de soulever la prêtresse et l'aida à se remettre debout. Elle plongea son regard au fond du sien et ils purent se parler sans rien dévoiler

« _Alec, tu te rappelles de la devise des Magos, parfois il faut sacrifier une vie pour en sauver des milliers. Et bien aujourd'hui cette devise c'est à moi qu'elle s'applique. Je vais me débrouiller pour me placer devant Asmodée. Tu devras alors ouvrir ma lame séraphique et nous traverser tous les deux de part en part en visant juste le centre de ma poitrine. C'est à cet endroit que j'ai caché l'artefact appartenant à mon père. En temps normal, briser ce genre d'objet fait juste voyager les âmes des démons dans les enfers mais ici il va y avoir une destruction complète car j'offre ma mort pour y arriver »_

 _« Mais je pensais que tu étais une véritable immortelle, tu ne peux pas mourir ? c'est infaisable comme plan »_ rétorqua le beau-frère d'Arianna avant que cette dernière ne s'explique

 _« Si nous le pouvons mais que d'une seule manière en nous sacrifiant nous-même par notre arme. Raziel avait prévu cette technique au cas où l'un d'entre nous soit trop piégé et ne soit obligé à croupir comme prisonnier jusqu'à la fin des temps. Hors il me sera impossible d'enserrer mon père surtout avec la brulure que cela va me provoquer et en plus me plonger ma lame dans le cœur. Hors tu te rappelles du pacte du sang. Ton sang, mon sang notre sang »_ lui rappelle Arianna en lui prenant la main _« tu prendras mon arme, tu la nommeras Raziel et tu agiras. J'ai fait tout ce que je devais faire et ma mission sera remplie. César Octavius se verra attribuer mes pouvoirs de reine et normalement tu devrais garder ton immortalité. Certains effets secondaires ne partent pas. La griffe sur ta main que je t'ai faite volontairement en dansant, regarde qu'elle n'est plus là. Tu cicatrises comme les Magos. Même si tu n'en seras jamais un vrai, ici prend cet ordre comme si tu étais un sang pur de notre race et obéis à ta reine. Promets-moi de rendre Magnus heureux, il le mérite. J'ai fait mon temps pour veiller sur lui, maintenant c'est à toi, Tessa, Catarina et toute sa nouvelle famille de prendre ce rôle. »_

 _« Je te fais le serment de t'obéir, Oh ma reine »_

 _« Une dernière chose, quand tu auras accompli ce geste écoute ce que Tessa te dira, c'est primordial »_

Les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent. D'une passe gracieuse, la prêtresse donna le cylindre noir à Alec et se positionna devant son père.

« Je suis étonnée de ne pas voir tes sbires ici, mais oui c'est vrai tu ne peux pas les faire venir sans le pouvoir des trois puisque le pentacle n'a pas marché. Quel dommage » ricana Arianna avant de se positionner devant Asmodée et de l'enserrer en passant ses bras derrière sa propre tête et celle de son père.

La morsure de la toge démoniaque était affreuse, Arianna se tordait de douleur mais pourtant elle ne bougeait presque pas afin de s'aligner pour qu'Alec puisse faire son office. La souffrance qu'elle éprouvait était inimaginable, même pour un néphilim. Plus brulante que tous les venins de démons réunis, plus épuisantes que les quêtes extrêmes, plus étouffante que le manque d'air lui-même. Malgré cela, Arianna tenait bon, elle accomplissait son devoir comme on le lui avait appris.

Magnus qui avait compris le but de la manœuvre hurlait à tout rompre de libérer Asmodée. Lui-même avait déjà connu cette douleur quand le prince des enfers vous prend votre énergie. Catarina l'empêcha de faire un pas en avant. Elle connaissait tous les tenants et aboutissant et au vu de la situation, la vie que la prêtresse voulait sacrifier était la sienne. Et pour l'infirmière, le devoir était aussi le devoir quel qu'en soit l'issue. Le sorcier se blottit alors dans les bras de son amie comme il le faisait quand la douleur se faisait sentir lors des passages terre enfer de sa sœur et regarda passif et impuissant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Alec invoqua la lame et fut surpris de la beauté de l'ouvrage. Le poignard était gravé comme les lames damassées du 13e siècle. L'équilibre était parfait, la puissance ressentie le grisait comme si tout lui était permis. Il prononça à Arianna « Aku Cinta kamu » afin de lui dire qu'il l'aimait pour toute la bienveillance qu'elle avait apporté depuis toujours auprès de Magnus et depuis quelques jours auprès de lui puis exactement selon les ordres de sa reine, Alec visa et transperça les deux corps et l'artefact caché dans la poitrine de la prêtresse. Une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue.

Asmodée se mit à fondre comme neige au soleil puis cette substance gluante s'évapora lentement parsèment une odeur de goudron brulé dans l salle de bal. Tessa et Alec se précipitèrent sur la sœur de Magnus et la femme de Jem lui donna alors les derniers ordres de la reine des Magos.

L'ainé des Lightwood se représenta mentalement le collier et le sceptre d'Arianna qui lui apparurent dans les mains. Il se concentra à nouveau et sa peau redevint à nouveau argentée. Le costume qu'il portait était désormais de couleur verte, tout comme celle de sa belle-sœur lors de l'office. Alexander commença l'invocation en faisant apparaitre au quatre coins les quatre éléments et frappa 7 fois du sceptre sur le sol tout en récitant un mantra en langue ancienne.

Raziel fit son apparition, et demanda

« Quel est ton nom jeune néphilim aux ordres de la reine des Magos ? »

« Alexander Gideon Lightwood, je vous ai appelé à sa demande » expliqua le jeune homme en montrant le corps inerte de la sœur de Magnus

« Merci, il est temps pour elle d'être confrontée à ses pairs. En tout cas sachez qu'Edom n'est plus que cendres. Le royaume est définitivement à l'abandon. C'est pour cette raison que je vous épargne tous. Continuez néphilims sur votre voie, nous vous protégeons tout comme vous protégez cette terre »

Une lumière vive se fit dans la pièce et toute la salle reprit une allure impeccable, il ne manquait qu'à l'appel Raziel et Arianna.

Magnus se précipita sur Alec afin de l'embrasser avec passion et de lui foutre une claque monumentale à cause de la peur qu'il avait eu. Comment ce chasseur d'ombre faisait-il pour se mettre toujours la mouise la plus totale.

« Je suis immortel Magnus, et c'est par une gifle que tu e remercie » pouffa Alec

« Tu m'a fait tellement peur. Tu es immortel ? c'est sérieux ? » demanda le plus grand sorcier en étouffant son mari dans une étreinte tellement forte. Il regardait chaque parcelle de la peau d'Alex, humait son odeur, se perdait dans le regard océan de son bien aimé n'en revenant pas sur les paroles qu'Alec venait de dire.

Le mari du sorcier allait tout lui expliquer quand une lumière aveuglante apparut à nouveau dans la pièce. Tous les invités, les mariés et leurs amis furent choqués. Devant eux se trouvaient 5 silhouettes. L'une était celle d'un enfant de 9 ans aux cheveux noirs, une autre, celle d'un grand jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts et à la peau très mate, la troisième était celle d'une femme d'environ 40 ans brune aux yeux bleus, la dernière debout était celle d'un homme aux yeux noirs et cheveux noirs de type latino-américain à la peau très blanche et dans ses bras se tenait le corps d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux couleur framboise.

« Impossible » murmura Magnus en faisant apparaitre un lit en bois au milieu afin que l'homme aux cheveux noirs puisse y déposer le corps qu'il tenait. Dans la main de cette femme se trouvait un parchemin dont le sceau était celui de Raziel

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Ariane**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et apporté une petite intrigue sur les personnages qui sont apparut en fin de chapitre. Je suppose que vous savez l'identité de chacun, en tout cas leur histoire sera racontée dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Bizz Ariane et à très vite dans tranches de vie avec les 25 thèmes restant pour 50 nuances de Malec et surtout n'oubliez pas les review ( petit regard implorant parce que Arianna est bel et bien une gentille )**


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou à tous

Petites infos :

pour ceux capable de me dire les 5 personnes revenues dans le mariage, un bonus est à la clé donc faites vos propositions

les 25 nuances de malec suivantes sont en cours de rédaction donc je vous conseille pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore été d'aller lire « tranches de vies »

un nouveau recueil d'OS hors fandom vient d'être créé. Il s'appelle Malec dans tous ses états. La première fiction est basée sur la petite sirène. J'attends vos review sur ces histoires afin de savoir si mes histoires vous plaisent.

Bizzz

Arianne


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou à tous, me voici avec le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. J'ai eu deux réponses pour les 5 arrivants. Marie3000 ayant trouvé les 5 aura un OS bonus de son choix et laclonde comme tu en as 3 sur les cinq et que tu n'as pas lu les livres je te propose de me donner une catégorie de fiction à faire en OS : school, drama, Song, …. Comme bonus**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

 **Sur ce Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

Le corps d'Arianna avait été déposé avec délicatesse par Raphael dans le lit en if, bois bien connu des Magos qui vénéraient ces arbres pour leur force et leur sagesse.

Toute l'assistance fondit littéralement sur les 4 revenants et Catarina dut user de sa magie afin de créer une barrière entre la foule et les nouveaux arrivants. Il faut dire qu'il y avait de quoi être surpris. Maxwell Lightwood, Amatis Graymark, Kyle Jordan et Raphael Santiago étaient revenus des limbes. Voulant s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mauvaise blague la sorcière à la peau bleue dû intervenir afin d'éviter des tracas. Il faut dire que cela paraissait bizarre de voir ces 4 personnes qui avaient toutes été tuées par Jonathan. Alec voulu poser une main sur l'épaule de max mais Magnus lui montra le parchemin.

Une apparition se fit dans la salle issue d'un tourbillon. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année, aux longs cheveux blonds et à la peau argentée. Il portait lui aussi la tenue réglementaire du peuple des Magos, c'est-à-dire une toge verte et par-dessus un long manteau de la même couleur trainant jusqu'au sol. D'ailleurs Simon ne put s'empêcher de murmurer « Legolas » en faisant la comparaison avec l'elfe du seigneur des anneaux.

« Alexander Lightwood, je suis César, le bras droit de notre reine, j'ai besoin que tu ouvres le parchemin afin de savoir notre destinée à tous et surtout pouvoir hériter des pouvoirs d'Arianna » expliqua l'arrivant

Alec lui fit confiance, de toute façon la jeune femme avait l'air d'une simple humaine, plus de peau argentée, plus de caractère spécifique, juste sa robe pin-up et ses cheveux long couleur framboise, c'était donc à lui de faire le sale boulot. Alec possédait les pouvoirs de sa belle-sœur et donc Il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit. Tel un enchantement une voix sourde se fit entendre comme si la lettre pouvait parler toute seule

« Messieurs Dames, votre attention s'il vous plait. C'est Michael l'archange qui vous parle. Arianna a été jugée et voici notre décision sur votre futur. Alexander Gideon Lightwood Bane, vous allez frapper 4 fois avec le sceptre et prononcer le nom du successeur d'Arianna Mélissandre Moonlight afin que ce dernier puisse prendre ses nouvelles affectations, vous lui donnerez le sceptre et le collier. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et au fur et à mesure, sa peau repris une couleur normale. Son costume redevint doré aussi. Malgré tout il pouvait toujours entendre dans les pensée et son cœur battait au ralenti comme celui de Magnus. Il se sentait comme métamorphosé. Une sensation d'euphorie le gagnait, il était enfin comme Magnus sans le poids de perdre ses runes ?

La voix repris son discours

« Nous avons jugé la pureté du cœur de cette jeune femme car c'est la première à avoir retourné son arme contre elle. Même si nous avions mis ce système en place, jamais nous n'aurions pensé que quelqu'un s'en servirait connaissant les valeurs de la caste. Et voici ce qui en ressort. Après la pesée du cœur sur notre balance, la pureté de celui-ci n'est plus démontrer. En remerciement de ses sacrifices durant tous ces siècles nous lui avons accordés ses dernières faveurs. Elle désirait que sa mort puisse faire revenir des décès tragiques inutiles, d'où ces 4 âmes prises de la main de Jonathan qui vous sont rendues aujourd'hui exactement en l'état du moment de leur disparition. Amatis et maxwell sont toujours néphilims, Raphael un vampire et Jordan un loup garou.

En ce qui concerne Alexander Lightwood, les dons d'immortalité et de lecture dans les pensées ont été encrés en vous jeune néphilim, sachez donc les mettre à profit. Vous avez servi plus qu'admirablement bien notre cause et nous vous en remercions. Tessa Gray, nous héritez des dons de certains Magos et si votre désir est de rejoindre la caste, ce choix vous est offert à vous et à Jem Carstair votre époux, surtout qu'il fut un ancien frère silencieux. »

Une petite pause se fit avant d'entendre le sort de la sœur de Magnus

« Arianna est une simple humaine qui a une vie devant elle. Seulement elle est plongée dans un sommeil éternel suite à son suicide. Nous avons été incapable de la réveiller pour la faire revenir parmi vous, malgré tout une solution est possible, il faut qu'elle reçoive le baiser d'amour sincère. Si un être l'aime autant qu'elle aime cette personne, alors un baiser pourra la remettre sur pied, sinon, elle dormira toute l'éternité en gardant beauté et jeunesse. Désormais vous la nommerez Arianna Bane, car dans ses veines, même s'il est inactif, coule toujours le sang d'Asmodée. Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Le parchemin tomba en poussière et les barrières de Catarina s'affaissant, la famille Lightwood put prendre max dans leurs bras, Maryse, robert, Izzy et Alec les yeux remplis de larmes. Magnus et Catarina se précipitèrent sur Raphael, Luke et Jocelyne sur Amatis et Maia se jeta au cou de Jordan pour l'embrasser comme jamais.

Raphael se permit de regarder autour de lui et lança une pique à Magnus

« Dios, je pensais que jamais tu n'aimerais un néphilim, que jamais tu ne fricoterais avec ces gens, et pourtant si je comprends bien on est arrivé en plein dans ton mariage. Tu ne cesseras donc jamais tes contradictions. En tout cas cela me fait plaisir de te voir. » annonça le vampire avant que Magnus ne le remercie une fois de plus de l'avoir épargné. Après tout le vampire était mort par sa faute. « Dans mes souvenirs » poursuivit Raphael « je pensais que vous aviez rompu définitivement, on dirait bien que je dois rattraper le temps perdu »

« Tu peux le dire » lui répondit Magnus en souriant, « je suis tellement heureux de te voir, si tu savais. Pour moi tout est de ma faute, tu es mort à cause de moi »

« Pourquoi t'en voudrais je ? J'ai choisi de t'épargner pour les bons soins que tu m'as donné dans ma jeunesse, je n'allais pas rompre mes engagements » lui sourit le vampire avant de lui refaire une accolade.

Catarina fit apparaitre du sang, de la viande saignante et de quoi sustenter la faim des deux néphilims. Ne sachant pas ce qui se passait de l'autre côté, elle voulait que les nouveaux arrivants se sentent bien.

« Mais qui va réveiller Arianna ? » demanda Clary voyant tout le monde préoccupé par les rescapés et oubliant le corps ensommeillé au beau milieu de la pièce.

« Magnus » s'exclama Alec « tu es son frère, toi seul peut lui donner un baiser d'amour véritable, je ne serai pas jaloux promis. Embrasse là elle ne peut pas rester ainsi après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous »

« Nous n'avons pas ces liens-là Alec, cela ne servirait à rien. Les Magos sont interdits de tomber amoureux et je me rappelle à quel point Arianna avait souffert quand elle s'est mise à éprouver de l'amour pour… »

A ces mots, le sang du vampire ne fit qu'un tour. Il se rappelait avoir été manipulé comme avatar et surtout il éprouvait de vrais sentiments pour la jeune femme alors coupant Magnus, il s'exclama « Dios, laissez-moi faire » et s'avança vers les lèvres rouges de l'ancienne prêtresse. Il posa le plus délicat des baisers puis se releva. La sœur de Magnus commença à bouger et fut surprise de trouver autour de sa couche les 4 revenants qui étaient venu la remercier.

« Génial me voici au purgatoire ! vous êtes comme moi des âmes qui n'ont pas achevée leurs taches sur terre ? » demanda la Magos ne reconnaissant qu'une seule personne parmi le groupe. Elle savait qu'elle avait demandé réparation pour les dommages causés par Sébastien, mais elle n'avait croisé que Raphael dans sa vie et ne savait pas qui les anges décideraient de sauver.

Le vampire se mit à rire et la souleva dans les airs comme si de rien n'était. C'est là qu'en regardant autour d'elle elle vit les invités du mariage, la salle de bal et tout en état comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de bagarre.

« Comment est-ce possible, cela fait des mois que je suis avec les archanges à discuter de mon procès, je ne peux pas être de retour au même endroit à la même heure »

« Le temps passe différemment dans les dimensions, ou simplement Michael aura voulu te rendre une chance » expliqua Magnus en arrivant à hauteur de sa sœur. « Tu dois te reposer Arianna, tu n'es qu'une mortelle désormais »

« Mortelle peut être mais je m'en fiche, je suis libre ! libre de toutes contraintes, libre de pouvoir faire ce qui me semble bon » et se rendant compte dans la position qu'elle était, elle croisa le regard du vampire qui la regardait

« Raphael, pardon, je ne voulais pas. Et pourquoi me soulève tu comme une mariée terrestre ? » demanda la jeune femme troublée par ces yeux noirs qui la déshabillaient du regard

« Dios, Arianna. Tu nous es revenue inconsciente et seul le véritable baiser d'amour pouvait te faire revenir auprès de nous, alors je t'ai donné ce baiser. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit la nature de tes sentiments ? » expliqua l'ancien chef de clan en serrant contre lui le corps de la jeune femme

« Je ne pouvais pas. Imagine une Magos avec une créature obscure, avant l'union de Magnus et d'Alec, rien de tout cela aurait été possible. Mais il semble que les temps changent » elle replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Raphael et offrit sa nuque afin de donner à manger à celui qu'elle aimait, elle fut prise d'un hoquet de surprise en retrouvant les lèvres de Raphael sur les sienne plutôt que sur sa carotide.

OoOoO

Minuit venait de sonner à la pendule et malgré la fiesta qi battait son plein, Alec fit signe à Isabelle qu'il partait dans la tanière aménagée pour la nuit de noce

« Sorry Izzy mais là on a vraiment besoin de se retrouver un peu seul » avoua le frère d'isabelle le rouge aux joues

« Pas de soucis big brother, Clary a amélioré la rune d'insonorisation donc ne vous en faites pas, personne ne viendra vous déranger, de toute façon il y a trop à faire avec nos nouveaux invités imprévus

Le jeune néphilim guida Magnus au travers des plaines et arrivé devant une sorte de branchage spécifique, il posa sa main sur le bras de Magnus et testa ses pouvoirs

 _« Seul un sorcier peut ouvrir le portail qui scelle cet endroit, laisse-toi guider par mes pensées afin_ _d'arriver juste derrière dans cet endroit un peu particulier »_ pensa Alec

Le sorcier écouta son mari et fut bien surpris de cette chambre aménagée en plein cœur de cette nature verdoyante. Evidemment, le pentacle sou le lit avait été effacé par les pouvoirs de Catarina et Magnus resta bouche bée devant cette chambre magnifique. Un grand lit en métal forgé trônait au centre de la pièce, des rideaux fit de vraies fleurs sauvages entouraient ce meuble et des draps de soie bleue recouvraient le matelas et les oreillers. Alec avait choisi un matelas d'eau pour plus de confort.

Une petite commode installée près de l'entrée les attendait avec le cadeau de Catarina et d'Izzy. Le tout étant accompagné d'une bouteille de champagne et de deux flutes. A côté une corbeille remplie de fruits donnait à la pièce une senteur exotique et des milliers de pétales de roses décoraient le sol, les meubles tout en donnant un coté très romantique à la pièce. Magnus claqua des doigts et servit à son mari une coupe de champagne qu'ils savourèrent en se regardant dans les yeux. Reposant les verres, le sorcier attrapa Alec et l'embrassa fougueusement, sa langue demandant l'accès immédiat à celle d'Alexander afin d'approfondir ce baiser plus qu'attendu. Le jeune néphilim lisait à nouveau dans les pensées de Magnus et il prit un bandeau qu'il avait fait amener dans la pièce afin de masquer la vue du sorcier

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda le jeune Lightwood le cœur battant plus fort

« À jamais » lui répondit alors Bane.

Lentement, Alec se déshabilla et en fit de même pour Magnus qui était livré corps et âme à son mari. Alec traça diverses runes du bout de ses doigts sur le corps halé de l'asiatique et ce dernier s'amusait à deviner de laquelle il s'agissait. Le néphilim prit alors sa stèle et demanda à son mari l'autorisation d'utiliser une nouvelle rune que Clary avait créée juste pour eux, une qui croisait la rune d'alliance et la rune d'amour que les mariés chasseurs d'ombre se traçaient sur le cœur. Bane se laissa faire et ressentit une chaleur douce envahir son corps alors que son mari prenait le temps afin de dessiner correctement le dessin. Puis le chasseur d'ombre fit apparaitre dans a tête de Magnus une projection de son propre corps afin que le sorcier puisse aussi le marquer sans retirer le bandeau.

« De cette façon nous sommes unis à jamais mon amour » murmura Alexander en roucoulant.

Magnus était ému aux larmes. Cette rune lui permettait d'avoir son cœur battre à l'unisson avec celui d'Alec, il était capable de se fondre vraiment en lui, d'éprouver les mêmes sentiments, bref comme dirait Alec, c'était magique.

Magnus ayant toujours les yeux bandés, Alec sorti de sous le lit une bouteille de parfum, Minotaure de Paloma Picasso. Il savait que le peintre avait aussi eu une relation avec Magnus et pourtant il ne fit pas triste mine le jour où son amant lui avait fait découvrir cette fragrance surtout que Paloma était la fille de l'artiste. Ce parfum lui montait à la tête et lui faisait voguer sur la voie des étoiles. En en prenant un peu, il se mit à masser le cou et le torse de Magnus qui ne pouvait que ressentir. Et c'était doux, intense et à la fois très sexy.

« Alexander, tu n'arrêteras jamais de me surprendre » se permit de dire le sorcier.

« Je vais essayer en tout cas » et le jeune néphilim continua ses caresses le long du torse de son mari embrassant de-ci de-là la peau nue qui s'offrait à sa vue, il était capable de calquer son souffle sur celui de Magnus grâce à la rune et dès qu'il prit l'objet de ses désirs en bouche, il ressentait le plaisir de Bane par procuration. Cette sensation était incroyable. Magnus émettait des étincelles du bout des doigts tant son mari prenait le temps de bel et bien s'occuper de lui. La langue du néphilim jouait une véritable partition de flute sur l'intimité de l'asiatique, parcourant certains endroits avec plus de douceur, parfois en y allant plus fort pour aire crier le sorcier.

« Alex….ander » s'écria l'ainé alors qu'il ressentait tout de façon quadruplée avec ses sens désorientés.

Lentement mais surement, Alec imposa une cadence a ces baisers intimes puis accéléra le rythme afin que Magnus puisse atteindre l'apogée. Jouissance qu'Alec ressentait aussi dans son corps.

Malgré tout cela, haletant et en sueur, Bane en demandait plus, il s'abandonnait entièrement à celui avec lequel il avait uni sa destinée. Peu importe du quand diras-t-on. Alec remonta vers les lèvres de son époux pour les capturer et prépara doucement Magnus grâce aux diverses huiles de massage qu'il avait fait apporter dans cette chambre luxuriante. Les deux transpiraient et cette odeur mêlée de sexe, de sueur et de parfum leur faisait perdre la tête.

Alec approcha son sexe de Magnus et lui demanda par les pensées de se détendre. Le jeune homme put alors prendre place et commencer une sorte de danse qui ne leur appartenait qu'à eux. Les hanches se mouvaient avec grâce, les gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts dans les aigues et les coups de reins s'accentuèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Alec avait entouré de sa main, l'intimité de Magnus afin de lui faire ressentir la même cadence et la rune d'amour se mit à briller. Ce n'était plus des étincelles mais un feu d'artifice bleu qui émanait dans la pièce. Alec souriait car son sorcier était comblé et rien d'autre ne comptait à ses yeux. Une fois repus, Magnus regarda Alec pour lui dire

« Oh mon dieu »

« Appelle moi juste Alexander, cela suffira » pouffa le néphilim avant de se blottir tout contre le torse de son mari.

Ils sombrèrent tranquillement dans le repos et à chaque réveil, une nouvelle danse refaisait surface, une fois menée par l'un une fois par l'autre car ils ne pouvaient plus se passer de se toucher ne seraient qu'une minute.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Merci d'avance pour les reviews que j'espère nombreuses. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu mais dans ma story tranche de vie j'ai fait 2 OS sur war of heart, la chanson de Ruelle de l'épisode 12**

 **A très vite**

 **Ariane**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou, me voici avec l'épilogue de cette fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu et à la fin de ce chapitre, je vous annonce les nouveautés**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **10 mois plus tard**

« Tu vas arrêter de gigoter dans tous les sens » grondait Magnus sur Arianna qui refusait de se faire habiller par son frère.

« Je suis ridicule dans cette tenue, on dirait une morte vivante » lui rétorqua sa sœur d'un œil mauvais

« Mon petit biscuit, tu es une morte vivante et la tradition vampirique, veut que la mariée s'habille en bleu nuit. J'ai fait venir cette robe de paris, elle a été faite par un superbe créateur Ralph et Russo. Tu ne vas quand même pas dire que cette tenue est affreuse »

La robe était de forme sirène entièrement rebrodée à la main avec des pierres et des dentelles. Le voile bleu lui aussi était composé de milliers de petites fleurs bleues et blanches donnant encore plus de ravissement à cette tenue unique. Magnus connaissant bien les créateurs de mode, avait tenu à choisir la tenue de sa sœur pour cette occasion spéciale. En effet, après le fameux baiser de Raphael et les conditions mortelle d'Arianna, le vampire s'était permis de faire sa demande en mariage trois mois après le mariage d'Alec et Magnus. L'ancien chef de clan avait dû attendre aussi longtemps car le voyage de noce des deux tourtereaux avait trainé et Raphael voulait que la famille soit au complet pour cet engagement. Le sorcier et son néphilim avaient refait un nouveau tour du monde et visité des contrées qu'ils ne connaissaient ni l'un ni l'autre. Le pire jour pour Bane fut celui où perdu en pleine forêt Amazonienne, il déchira son veston en brocart qu'il portait le jour de sa rencontre avec Alec. La magie bien sur avait arrangé les dégâts mais le sorcier préférait garder cette relique bien précieusement dans sa garde-robe symbole de la naissance de l'amour entre le monde des anges et celui des démons.

« J'ai jamais dit qu'elle est affreuse, c'est juste que je ne me reconnais pas. J'ai toujours vécu proche de la nature avec des caractéristiques elfiques et me voilà vampire. Et tout ça par amour. On ne vaut pas mieux l'un que l'autre mon cher frère on se fait mener par le bout du nez par nos âmes sœurs ! » se mit à rire Arianna.

L'hôtel Dumort avait été décoré comme il se devait pour ce genre d'évènements et Lily était ravie de marier son ancien chef. Raphael avait renoncé au pouvoir, désirant enfin se concentrer sur la jeune femme qu'il désirait depuis toujours et qu'il n'avait pas pu avoir avant des dizaines d'années.

Maxwell avait été choisi par Arianna fin de tenir la traine alors qu'elle apparut au bras de son frère dans le salon principal. Malgré leur nouveau statut de vampires Diurnes par le sang offert par les néphilims en récompense du retour de Max, d'Amatis et de Jordan, Raphael avait choisi la nuit pour célébrer dignement son propre mariage. Alec attendait aux côtés du futur marié pour être le témoin de la prêtresse alors que Magnus serait celui de son ancien protégé.

Le mariage fut plus simple que celui des deux hommes mais l'amour qui existait entre l'ancienne Magos et le vampire transpirait de bonheur. Lentement mais surement le rite nuptial des enfants de la nuit fut prononcé, les futurs époux échangèrent leurs vœux et leur sang et s'offrirent une chaine avec une lune sur laquelle étaient gravés leurs initiales. Les témoins eux, pour montrer leur allégeance au couple durent verser dans une coupe un peu de leur sang, qui fut mélangé avec un vin mouton Rothschild de 1945 venant de la réserve personnelle de Magnus afin que les mariés puissent s'en sustenter. La fête évidemment battit son plein et les jeunes mariés que ça soit Alec et son sorcier ou Arianna et son vampire s'en donnaient à cœur joie sur la piste.

Ce que Magnus et Alec ne s'attendaient pas c'est qu'à leur retour à la maison, un enfant sorcier allait avoir besoin de leur aide

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Je sais que cela se termine brutalement mais c'est pour pouvoir écrire la suite dans une autre fiction qui sera une séquelle de ce mariage.**

 **Si cela vous tente, je viens de poster une nouvelle fiction hors fandom appelée Amnésie/amnésie éphémère selon que l'on se trouve dans la catégorie shadowhunter ou the mortal instrument. C'est du Malec bien évidemment**

 **A très vite et merci pour vos reviews**

 **Ariane**


	12. bonus laclonde

**Hello tout le monde, me voici avec le premier bonus du mariage donc l'OS romance de Laclonde. Je préviens que c'est une lemon donc si cela ne vous convient pas passez votre chemin.**

 **Nous sommes dans les pensées d'Alec, ses doutes, ses questions et son amour.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Par l'ange, mon corps t'appartient**_

Cet homme représente une puissance à l'état pur. Il est juste magique, c'est leur qualificatif parfait pour lui. Sa tendance dominatrice et excentrique m'intrigue toujours et c'est dans ses bras que je me sens enfin moi. Cette danse incomprise de tous, était pour nous une échappatoire à la vie. Comment y résister ? Un appel de l'intérieur, un bouleversement, un cri, une douleur qui prenait nos cœurs sans merci pour les piétiner de la façon la plus cruelle. Pourquoi ? Cette chose est magnifique pourquoi se cacher ? Pourquoi voir cette honte monter sur nos joues après ceci ? L'enclave voit d'un mauvais œil notre relation, pourtant je ne regrette rien, que du contraire tout simplement parce que nous nous accordons parfaitement

Par l'ange j'aime cet homme, son corps, ses mouvements et au risque de me répéter sa puissance. J'aime tellement être possédé par cet homme, son regard me brise, m'enivre, me grise. Moi qui me trouvait quelconque, dans ce regard je suis enfin moi. Je l'aime et j'en ai honte, si cela venait à se savoir nos vies seraient foutues, brisées. Mais brisés nous le sommes déjà plus que nous nous l'avouons. Brisés par nos us et coutumes qui nous pèsent sur l'estomac nous dévorant de l'intérieur. Pourtant nous recommençons, nous nous approprions le corps de l'autre, par ces multiples caresses. D'ailleurs nous ne parlons que de notre désir pendant cette communion magique, rien d'autre afin de ne pas anéantir le moment que nous répétons aussi souvent que possible, chaque soir presque depuis que je possède les clefs de ce loft.

Et pourtant, je sursaute quand il me dit « mon ange ». Je n'ai pas l'habitude des mots tendres, mon corps se parsème de frisson, sa voix et ses yeux plongés en moi me surprennent toujours surtout quand la lueur féline se met en marche. Il passe en mode démoniaque, digne fils de son père le démon de la luxure. Pourtant je m'abandonne complément à ses mouvements à lui, à cet amour interdit. Cet amour sale, impur, non conforme, ce péché que nous accomplissons à l'insu de tous. Je voudrais le dire aux autres, à ma famille, à mon parabataï mais je n'ose pas. Je me rappelle trop d'une conversation de mon père qui avait été choqué suite aux paroles de son propre parabataï lors du coming out de ce dernier. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens s'obstinent à passer à côté du véritable amour. Je dis cela et pourtant moi aussi je l'ai fait. Si cet homme n'était pas venu me pousser dans mes retranchements, nous ne serions pas là dans ce lit à baldaquin entrain de nous mouvoir au son de nos gémissements.

Pense-t-il à tout ça lui aussi en ce moment ? Pense-t-il à ces choses qui nous brutalisent de jour en jour pendant qu'il me retourne délicatement sur le ventre tous en déposant ses baisers brulant sur mes flancs ? Pense-t-il que peut être un jour nous ne pourrons plus le faire ? Pense-t-il lui aussi que nous pourrions nous faire bannir ou punir par l'enclave, tout en me préparant doucement, amoureusement, à la pénétration ? Savoure-t-il chaque instant passé à mes côtés comme j'aimerais tant pouvoir ? Je sais que je réfléchis trop et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. Famille, tradition, honneur, je balaye tout dans cette symphonie de cris. J'aime tant quand il prononce mon prénom en entier. Sa façon de le faire, ce côté sexy et joueur. Je le veux à mes côtés, il n'y a que cela qui compte.

Je sursaute légèrement et puis m'accoutume à sa présence en moi. Nous le faisons chaque soir, si nos emplois du temps le permettent. C'est important pour moi, je ne considère pas cela comme du sexe mais comme un partage et j'ai besoin de ce partage. Je suis possédé, corps et âme. Cela me prend et me prendra toujours des fonds des tripes cet acte qui nous réunit m'envahira toujours d'amour et de tendresse à son égard.

Par Raziel, que son visage me manque, retourne-moi je t'en supplie tes yeux... Ton regard, j'ai besoin de le voir, à chaque instant de ma vie, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Dans un coup de rein il passe ses ongles manucuré et vernis sur mon dos de haut en bas, dans le même mouvement, peut-être pour l'intensifier. Comme si j'avais besoin de ses fioritures pour apprécier pleinement ça. Pourtant, ces fioritures me font perdre la tête et le fil de mes pensées... J'aimerais tellement... Pourquoi m'a-t-il mis dans cette position ? Ne veut-il plus me voir ?

Par Lucifer, ne serais-je qu'un passage dans sa vie ? une amourette. Ne plus voir son visage me fait peur, peur de le perdre, peur de le voir reprendre ses mauvaises habitudes au pandémonium, peur de le savoir faire la même chose dans les bras d'un autre ou d'une autre. Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur, s'il te plis mon amour, je t'en supplies regarde-moi. Si tu m'aimes, regarde-moi

Dans un geste toujours rempli de tendresse, il saisit mon bras pour me retourner. Je peux enfin replonger mon esprit dans ces yeux malicieux de sorcier qui m'envoutent. Je suis grisé, je perds pied, je lis tellement de désir mais aussi de violence dans ce regard. Pas une violence négative mais plutôt une possession, une jalousie, une appartenance. Il m'embrasse, prend possession de ma bouche, de ma langue et je sens une mèche de cheveux rose me chatouiller le visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire malgré le stress. Je ne sais pas comment agir si ma famille venait à le découvrir. Pourtant j'apprécie ce moment de flottement. Et un nouveau sourire vient me barrer le visage. Le sourire que l'on porte quand on ne pensait plus retrouver une personne chère à son cœur, celui qui s'accompagne des yeux au reflet humide. C'est stupide, tellement. J'ai perdu son regard que quelques minutes et me voilà en plein mode de contradiction heureux d'avoir retrouvé la vue de ce visage si parfait. Je suis heureux. Cette joie se transforme en honte, voir en colère envers moi-même. Que va-t-il penser de moi ? Que je ne m'assume pas, que je suis sans cesse entrain de changer d'opinion sur lui, sur moi, sur nous ? Et si je le décevais, qu'en adviendrait-il de nous ? Je ne peux pas le perdre, par pitié, ne me laisse pas.

Je le sens s'arrêter. Mon cœur se resserre. Il se retire doucement. J'ai merdé devant cet homme si fort il doit me prendre pour qui maintenant ? Pense-t-il que je suis une personne faible ? Que tout ceci ne peut plus continuer de peine que je craque ? Par l'ange, pourquoi n'aie-je pas contrôlé mes sentiments, je ne suis qu'un idiot qui vient de tout perdre. Et que vas t'il se passer, il va me demander de repartir comme si de rien n'était pour que nous reprenions nos vies séparément. Merde, je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

Il saisit mon visage de ses mains brulantes, le tourna vers lui, vers ce regard que j'ai fui quelques secondes avant. « Ne fuit plus jamais mon regard et je t'en supplie ne me regarde plus jamais comme cela. Tu es à moi et jamais tu ne me perdras. Que tu le veuilles ou non nous sommes des âmes sœurs et je défendrai notre amour à jamais » Il s'en suivi d'un baiser endiablé, celui qui embrase le cœur et la raison.

 _ **Par l'ange, je suis envouté par ce sorcier.**_

Cette fois si sans fioritures, il... Re-rentra en moi, Plus puissant que jamais. Le message était clair et son regard l'était tout autant, je suis à lui et lui à moi. Plus rien ne nous séparera, ni le temps, ni l'espace. Nous ne sommes qu'un et je l'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé.

 _ **Par les enfers je me laisse porter sur la vague du plaisir**_

Je... Mes pensées s'embrouillent. Je fonds littéralement, je fonds de cette chaleur que dégage notre amour. Même si j'ai peur, peur de montrer mon côté faible. Peur de le perdre. Peur du regard des autres si un jour notre secret est découvert. Peur de ne jamais pourvoir vivre pleinement cet amour. Peur de devoir être toujours caché. Peur de l'aimer du plus profond de mon être, au risque de tous perdre. Peur, j'ai peur de tellement de choses, car je tiens à lui plus qu'à quiconque. Bien sûr que je tiens à ma famille mais cela n'est pas pareil, il est ma raison de vivre, ma bouffe d'oxygène, mon eau de source. Sans lui je ne suis rien

Tout en continuant à penser à de multiples choses, je sens monter en moi, ce désir ardent, cette montée, cette jouissance naissante. Ce trop-plein de sensation m'envahit et me fais monter les larmes aux yeux. D'un geste rapide je le ramène vers moi le collant à mon torse brulant. Torse contre torse, corps contre corps. Nous sommes en sueur, l'eau ruisselle sur mes runes et pourtant je ne pense à rien d'autre qu'a lui. Je m'offre plus encore à cette communion en enserrant sa taille avec mes jambes. Son maquillage coule et moi je suis pantelant, complètement hors de moi, juste là avec lui. Je sais que nous sommes presque proche de l'apogée. Nous bougons nos hanches avec vigueur, sentant la « petite mort » arriver. Des étincelles nous traversent, cette réaction est due à ses pouvoirs démoniaques. Je sais qu'il prend du plaisir car ce n'est pas un geste anodin de sa part quand il fait cela. Sa magie prend le dessus et je sais que nous allons être électrisé par ces petits éclairs bleutés qui m'enchantent. Mon partenaire aime ce qu'il fait et pour moi c'est le principal. Je sens cet étourdissement, mais aussi et les frissons nerveux, qui nous parcourent tout le corps. Il est au plus profond de moi, je... Je me libère moi aussi sur lui. La tête qui papillonne, le souffle cours, je le sers toujours plus fort contre moi. Je refuse de briser cette étreinte. Je dois reprendre mon souffle, je suis à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. D'ailleurs cela s'est déjà produit, et cela lui avait fait si peur que j'essaye de toujours garder un peu de contrôle et de me forcer à respirer mais c'est difficile tant faire l'amour avec lui est magique. Je ne me lasserai jamais de dire que mon homme est magique.

« J'ai tellement besoin de toi » Lui dis-je et dans le même souffle « j'ai besoin de ton amour, envers et contre tous... » « Je t'aime Magnus, du plus profond de mon cœur »

Car c'est toi et moi et nous n'avons rien à faire du reste des gens. Et je ne sais pourquoi je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi.

Tu me regardes d'un air attendri et je t'entends me répondre « épouse moi Alexander ». Et je sais que je ne peux te donner qu'une seule réponse « oui, je le veux » tout en écoutant battre son cœur.

 _ **Par les anges et les démons, je veux lier ma vie à cet homme**_

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Le prochain sera aussi un romance sur une premier fois ( laquelle je ne vous dirai pas à l'avance et des sushis) une petite review ?**

 **Bizzz**

 **Ariane**


	13. bonus marie3000

**Coucou à tous**

 **Me voici avec la fiction OS bonus de mariae3000**

 **Je sais qu'au départ il devait y avoir une idée avec des sushis mais pour finir je suis partie dans une autre direction en respectant son choix, une romance mignonne avec première fois**

 **Nous sommes à Idris, Alec n'a toujours pas avoué ses sentiments à Magnus et ils viennent d'avoir combattu la première attaque contre les tours de verre d'Alicante (tiré des livres)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Bibliothèque d'Alicante, 19h30_

Une petite mèche noire dépassait derrière un tas de livres traitant des méfaits démoniaques du mélanges de sang entre les créatures obscures et les terrestres. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, un léger ronflement s'éleva de cette fameuse pile de bouquins.

Une jeune femme fit son apparition dans la pièce et chercha un instant avant de retrouver son frère ronflant doucement. Les recherches avaient dû être dur pour ce jeune homme à la peau diaphane et donc le sommeil masquait la jolie couleur azur de ses yeux.

« Alec ? »

« Izzy, laisses moi… ton ragout est immangeable… »

Evidemment cela mettait toujours un peu de mauvais poil Izzy quand on critiquait sa cuisine

« Alec, réveille-toi » insista la brune

« Ne laisse pas cette araignée s'approcher de moi pitié »

Les phobies d'Alec, vraiment ridicules pensait la jeune femme, avoir peur des araignées et des parapluies, faut être à moitié barge. Mais bon elle aimait son frère malgré ses cotés un peu loufoques

« ALEC ! »

Isabelle rit son frère par l'épaule pour le secouer un peu afin de le faire émerger ce qui semblait être impossible

« Mmmh… Oui, Magnus moi aussi je t'aime… »

Izzy lâcha son grand frère qui s'écrasa par terre et se réveilla en sursaut. Le jeune homme se releva difficilement en se massant le postérieur.

« Punaise Izzy, t'aurais pu y aller un peu plus délicatement… »

« Sorry big bro, je pensais que tu étais réveillé »

« Bah nan, apparemment… »

« Je voulais juste te dire que nous allons bientôt souper, maman vient de m'appeler pour rentrer au manoir »

« J'ai pas faim et puis je suis sur une piste. C'est juste que j'ai eu un coup de mou, faut dire qu'avec cette attaque de démon aux tours de la nuit passée je suis sur les rotules. »

« Justement maintenant que tout semble calme, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait bon rentrer te reposer ? »

« Tu te fais toujours trop de soucis pour moi, mais je te jure que tout va bien. Dis à maman que j'arriverai bientôt et qu'elle me garde une part pour moi »

Izzy fit un baiser sur le front de son ainé et s'en alla sous une pluie battante. Le ciel n'était pas de la partie malheureusement. Malgré tout elle se sentait ravie d'avoir entendu Magnus je t'aime. Elle se doutait que son frère n'était pas insensible au charme du sorcier mais de passer de charme à amour c'était un grand pas. Encore fallait-il qu'il se dévoile, ce qui n'était pas gagné.

Le temps s'écoula et Alec continua ses recherches jusqu'à ce que son estomac se fasse entendre. Il leva le nez de ses bouquins juste à temps pour voir la porte s'ouvrir et entrer un Magnus Bane légèrement humide (c'est-à-dire trempé jusqu'aux os et dégoulinant), un plateau à la main. Il posa son plateau sous le regard ébahi d'Alec avant d'expliquer :

« C'est le déluge dehors, les routes sont bloquées, on va devoir rester là jusqu'à demain matin au moins… J'étais venu pour me renseigner sur des livres spéciaux et quand je t'ai vu travailler, je me suis dit que tu devrais avoir faim »

« Euh…et ouvrir un portail n'est pas dans tes capacités sorcier ? »

« J'ai usé trop de magie cette nuit, j'ai été obligé de me coiffer tout seul, alors ouvrir un portail hors de question. Surtout qu'on ne sait pas si une prochaine attaque n'est pas programmée dans peu de temps »

L'ainé des Lightwood sourit à l'air dépité de ce cher Magnus, encore accentué par ses cheveux noirs collés à son front par la pluie. Ils allaient passer la soirée ensemble alors autant en profiter car le repas avait l'air succulent. Les deux hommes mangèrent en silence, un silence quasi religieux.

Au bout d'un moment, Alec détourna le regard, impressionné par les yeux de chat de son partenaire de repas qui le fixaient intensément. Il attrapa un livre au hasard et le feuilleta, sans vraiment lire le texte, juste pour s'occuper les mains. Il se rappela son rêve, juste avant qu'Al ne le réveille…brrr…c'était effrayant de réalisme et pourtant…il rougit en se demandant si Magnus avait un corps aussi parfait dans la réalité. Il se cacha un peu plus derrière son bouquin et se résigna à se sentir observé une bonne partie de la nuit. Il faut dire que Magnus ne faisait pas dans la dentelle question drague. C'était sans cesse des allusions douteuses et cela troublait le néphilim, mais ne rien dire et juste se faire observer c'était indéfinissable comme sensation.

Il en était là quand un bruit de verre lui fit lever le nez. Magnus et ses cocktails, décidément l'un ne pouvait pas aller sans l'autre. Cela fit rire Alec qui prit son verre et l'avala cul sec. Un peu d'alcool pourrait peut-être le décoincer vu la tête qu'il devait arborer. Franchement la compagnie était loin d'être déplaisante et il reposa son verre sur la table, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Bibliothèque d'Alicante, 23h45_

Il ne restait plus une goutte des fameux breuvages du plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Ils avaient dû facilement boire l'équivalent d'une grosse bouteille de whisky a eu deux sans compter les ingrédients farfelus que Magnus rajoutait pour égayer ces alcools sombres comme il aimait les nommer. Les deux hommes burent leur dernier verre en se défiant du regard, la main un peu tremblante. Ils reposèrent leurs verres et se lancèrent des regards noirs encore un instant, avant d'éclater de rire.

Finalement, cette soirée était divine, l'alcool aidant, Magnus semblait être moins dans tout le bling bling mis plus dans l'empathie et la sympathie…et puis…le rêve du néphilim lui revint en mémoire de plein fouet. Il se mit à rougir comme une pivoine. Bane se retint de rire et mit cette brusque coloration sur le compte de l'alcool. Alec en profita pour regarder le sorcier d'une façon plutôt sensuelle sans vraiment le faire exprès. Voyant qu'il risquait de commettre un impair, Il détourna le regard sur la bouteille vide et soupira. Comment avouer à un don juan qu'on éprouve des sentiments pour lui. Et si toute cette drague n'était qu'un simple jeu. Il savait ce que Magnus pensait des Lightwood et franchement une vengeance aurait parfaitement pu se comprendre.

« La soirée risque d'être longue, Alexander…un petit jeu ? »

« Un jeu ? » demanda le néphilim un peu étonné

« Que penserais tu de…action ou vérité, par exemple… ? »

Alec failli tomber de sa chaise. Il savait que Magnus était un peu flambeur et joueur mais action ou vérité, il n'y avait que les terrestres pour jouer à une bêtise du genre. Mais bon il était joueur alors pourquoi pas

« Ok ! »

Il allait put être enfin tirer les vers du nez au grand sorcier de Brooklyn, quel bonheur !

« Je te laisse l'honneur de commencer mon cher Alexander, je te dis…vérité ! »

« Quel âge as-tu Magnus ? »

« 738 ans pour être exact, mais tu as intérêt de garder cela pour toi car je refuse que l'on sache mon âge »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te fais une obsession là-dessus, je trouve cela ridicule, tu as pu découvrir tellement d'époques, moi cela me tenterait s'il n'y avait pas la peur de perdre les personnes que j'aime sans jamais les revoir »

« C'est pour cela que je me tais à ce sujet, mais sinon d'âge physique j'en ai 21 »

Comme Alec ne réagissait pas, quelque peu étonné de la sincérité du sorcier, ce dernier enchaîna :

« Bon, à mon tour, action ou vérité ? »

« Mmh…Vérité »

« As-tu déjà embrassé ? » Demanda Magnus, un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Alec rougit comme une pivoine mais répondit quand même :

« Non je n'ai jamais embrassé personne »

Puis, avant que Magnus n'ait eu le temps de dire un mot, il enchaîna :

« Bon, à moi ! action ou vérité ? »

Le sorcier sourit et prépara sa prochaine question avant de murmurer :

« Action… »

Le néphilim hésita un instant puis un sourire éclaira son visage. Après tout…il n'y avait pas de règles. Il s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise et tapota la table pour faire signe à Magnus d'y grimper

D'un geste élégant et gracile, Bane sauta sur la table et poussa du pied la bouteille et les quelques livres qui y traînaient. Il haussa un sourcil en direction d'Alec qui murmura les mots « Strip tease… »

Alexander se lâchait enfin, quel plaisir pour le sorcier qui d'un œil lubrique regarda le jeune homme avant de commencer à se déhancher lascivement. Alec se prit une veste victorienne en brocart vert sur le nez et l'enleva en vitesse pour ne pas rater une miette du spectacle. La chemise à jabot suivit la veste pour ensuite terminer par le pantalon en satin noir. Magnus descendit de la table et s'approcha du chasseur d'ombre de plus en plus rouge pivoine. Tranquillement, il prit place sur les genoux du jeune homme et attrapa les mains de ce dernier afin de les faire glisser sur ses hanches dénudées. L'odeur de bois de santal embaumait les narines d'Alec et le pauvre garçon tout émoustillé entendit murmurer

« Action ou vérité ? »

Alec déglutit difficilement et répondit tout bas :

« Action… »

Le sorcier sourit tout contre sa peau et descendit ses lèvres le long de se joue, pour arriver au coin de sa bouche et susurra :

« Embrasse-moi… »

L'ainé des Lightwood approcha lentement ses lèvres de celle de Magnus et doucement ces dernières entrèrent en contact. Des frissons parcouraient la peau du jeune homme qui grisé par les émotions, se permit d'ouvrir la bouche afin d'approfondir ce baiser qu'il désirait depuis des lustres. Leurs langues se frôlaient, des gémissements étouffés se firent étendre et pourtant aucun des deux ne voulait se séparer. Aucun baiser n'avait jamais été aussi délicieux pour les deux hommes. Alec sentit les mains du sorcier soulever son t-shirt noir et il fut forcé de se séparer de cette bouche tentatrice afin de se laisser ôter le vêtement inutile.

Alec murmura une dernière fois à l'oreille du sorcier

« Action ou vérité »

« Action Alexander, voyons »

« Fais-moi l'amour, fais-moi ton plus beau tour de magie parce que je t'aime Magnus Bane »

A ces mots, le cœur du sorcier rata un battement.

« Je t'aime aussi mais ne restons pas dans cet endroit lugubre, je te veux à moi dans les meilleures conditions possibles, la maison de Ragnor est vide, il est au Pérou » et Magnus malgré la fatigue ouvrit un portail et y emporta Alec dans ses bras afin de lui offrir tout l'amour du monde.

« Je décrocherais la lune si tu me le demandais Alexander » et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement avant de rejoindre le grand lit en bois massif.

Lentement Magnus passait la main sur les différentes runes du corps de son amour, les dessinant lentement et amoureusement. Le jeune homme ressentit comme des vibrations électriques qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant. Se laissant faire, il offrit même son corps entièrement au sorcier. Bane était subjugué par la beauté d'Alexander. Ce mec était un nage venu direct du ciel, impossible qu'il en soit autrement surtout qu'en plus on aurait dû écrire et le 8e jour, Dieu donna à ses anges de splendides tablettes de chocolat.

Alors qu'il caressait son néphilim, Magnus vint reprendre possession des lèvres d'Alec, leur baiser se faisait tantôt dur et cruel, tantôt doux et sensuel, à tel point que les deux hommes ne savaient pas vraiment sur quel pied danser suite à la sensation de bien-être qui les prenait au corps. Jamais une telle symbiose n'avait existé ni pour Alec qui se donnait à quelqu'un pour la première fois ni pour Magnus qui pourtant avait aimé dans le passé.

Leur respiration était saccadée, de la sueur dégoulinait laissant pourtant un sorcier parfaitement maquillé. Le souffle rauque du néphilim résonnait comme une douce symphonie aux oreilles de Bane. D'un claquement de doigt, Magnus les débarrassa des derniers vêtements et commença à s'approcher de l'intimité de son amant. Par l'ange si on lui avait dit qu'il ferait un jour l'amour à Alec ici à Alicante dans une ville ou les créatures obscures sont mal vues et en plus dans le lit de son meilleur ami il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Très doucement, il parsema de baiser l'objet de son désir et puis il commença des coups de langues plus osées. Sentant qu'Alec était parti sur la quatrième dimension, le sorcier décida d'accentuer les choses par un mouvement de va et viens intense. De plus le tout était accentué par le mouvement des hanches d'Alec pour le plus grand plaisir de Magnus.

« Tu vas me rendre fou » murmura le sorcier en remontant par des baisers tout le corps d'Alec afin de retrouver les lèvres de son néphilim. « Tu es sûr d'être prêt ? » demanda Magnus qui voulait aller plus loin et surtout qu'il contenait son sang démoniaque risquant de le faire passer en mode bestial et de brusquer son jeune amant

« Je…oui... » Alec était déjà au 7 e ciel et le grand sorcier de Brooklyn souriait de voir son jeune amour bafouiller. Allongeant doucement son chasseur d'ombre sur le dos, il se positionna entre ses jambes

« Tout va bien se passer mon ange, je te le promets »

« Je sais… »

Bane le prépara d'abord avec ses doigts lentement et doucement, en tout cas le plaisir était bien présent car Alec poussait des petits cris de plaisirs. Décidant de franchir la dernière étape, ils ne firent plus qu'un et Magnus reposant le long du corps de son néphilim, il usait de ses pouvoir afin de se fondre en lui. Le courant électrique passait entre eux. Bane ressentait des picotements qui finirent par des étincelles bleues à chaque mouvement de reins. Alexander lui était dans le vide sidéral comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Incapable de penser, de parler, il ne faisait que ressentir et de gémir. Bon sang ce sorcier était vraiment doué dans tous les domaines. Essayant de s'agripper à quelque chose de réel, il griffa le sorcier aux épaules mais les étincelles d'amour que le sorcier produisait réparait les marques au fur et à mesure de leur ancrage.

Ils étaient à deux doigts de jouir et Magnus reprenant un peu de constance demanda à son néphilim de le regarder. Perdu dans le regard océan pour l'un et dans le félin pour l'autre, les deux hommes finirent par atteindre l'apogée ensemble. Un réel moment de partage et d'amour.

Lentement Alec reprit ses esprits. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que de faire l'amour pouvait procurer autant de plaisir.

Voyant Magnus, un sourire doux aux lèvres, Alec lui fit une révélation

« Demain je te présente à ma famille, hors de question de vivre une seconde de plus dans une relation cachée »

A nouveau le cœur de Bane rata un battement, une relation officielle avec un chasseur d'ombre, ça promettait des jours plutôt exaltants.

« J'en suis plus qu'honoré » murmura Magnus a son jeune néphilim qui s'endormi dans ses bras. Décidément Alec était loin d'être u chasseur d'ombre nommé Lightwood classique, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Cela vous a plu ? Une petite review ?**

 **Bizzz Ariane**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou à tous et toutes**

 **Cette petite annonce pour vous dire qu'il y a des nouvelles fictions en cours d'écriture telles que amnésie partielle et transfert extraordinaire qui sont en ligne pour ceux qui ne les auraient pas vu**

 **Deux OS sont en cours de rédaction : l'un portant sur la déclaration des sentiments d'Alec, basé sur la série mais sans le mariage ( d'où par un autre biais) et le second portant sur une dispute Malec.**

 **Un nouveau chapitre d'amnésie partielle va être posté ce soir**

 **En attendant de lire vos reviews avec impatience**

 **Gros bisous**

 **Ariane**


	15. les niouzzz

**Hello à tous amis lecteurs, voici les niouzzz d'Ariane**

1 Une nouvelle fiction est en cours, c'est **relation conflictuelle**. C'est une Malec d'un genre tout à fait nouveau vis-à-vis du style d'écriture. C'est hard, trash avec parfois une pointe d'ironie un peu vulgaire mais c'est voulu. C'est un univers alternatif, nous sommes dans le monde classique, il n'y a pas de monstres ou de licornes

2 Pour les OS que j'avais proposés à ceux qui ont fait des reviews sur l'OS révélation, j'ai reçu deux OS alors que j'en proposais 3 donc si vous voulez le vôtre, c'est le moment de faire votre demande. **Le premier est un OS romantique et adorable sur la relation parentale avec myrtille (Jace n'appelle jamais max par son prénom mais myrtille à cause de la couleur de sa peau)** , le **second OS est basé sur le fait qu'Alec et Magnus sont en couple, mais rien est officiel, Izzy l'a découvert et en plus c'est la meilleure amie de Magnus. Un soir pour la détente, la clique va au pandémonium. Comme à son habitude Magnus se laisse draguer et ne repousse pas (il n'y a rien de grave dans le flirt) mais le garçon qui le fait est très ressemblant à Alec, celui-ci va les voir et pour se venger va vouloir rendre Magnus sauf que la ça dérape. Jace va être hyper heureux de voir son parabataï s'assumer, Magnus lui doit rager et ça doit aller très loin dans les reproches. Et le plus beau il faut une happy end )** (ça ne va pas être du gâteau mais j'adore les défis **)**

Donc celui qui veut son OS c'est le moment c'est l'instant et n'hésitez pas à être créatifs.

3 L'OS **révélation** ayant fait un carton plein, aussi bien sur fanfiction que sur wattpad, et que vous m'en voulez tous d'avoir coupé au mauvais moment, une fiction va être issue de cet OS. Elle restera basée sur la trame de la série mais Lydia ne sera pas de la partie. Il n'y aura pas de mariage forcé puisqu'Alec a révélé sa nature à ses parents. Pour le reste, j'accommoderai à ma sauce.

4 La suite **de la petite sirène de Disney** est en cours d'écriture, je l'avais laissé un peu de côté par manque d'inspiration. Ne vous tracassez pas vous aurez la suite

 **5 Amnésie partielle** est terminée. Les chapitres vont être postés au fur et à mesure. Comme je l'ai dit nous sommes sur une pente descendante aux enfers pour Magnus. Je sais que certains d'entre vous me l'ont demandé donc Oui Alec va tromper Magnus. De ce fait, j'ai décidé de sortir la fin happy end plutôt que la fin dramatique car sinon je pense que je vais pouvoir aller creuser ma tombe

6 Je sais que je le répète mais n'oubliez pas pour ceux qui suivent et qui aiment les histoires de **laisser une petite review** , ça ne vous coute que quelques minutes et pour nous ça permet d'avoir des encouragements, des suggestions, des idées à rajouter auxquelles on aurait pas pensé. **La review c'est l'engrais des auteurs, ne l'oubliez pas**

Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente fin de journée et j'ai hâte de vous lire en commentaires sur mes différentes fictions

Bisous

Ariane


	16. Chapter 16

Deux petites infos :

Transfert extraordinaire est en pause, cette fiction va reprendre mais ici je suis coincée avec le chapitre suivant et j'ai envie de garder la tonalité humoristique. Mais ne vous en faites pas, le reste avance.

Mais surtout l'info qui va plaire a beaucoup je pense c'est l'ouverture d'un nouveau recueil de fictions ( que je vais écrire et dont la première est en ligne) il s'appelle Amour, Sexe, Magie et rock and roll, ce sont des OS malec qui contiendrons tous un LEMON

Le premier s'appelle enterrement de vie de garçon. J'espère que cela vous plaira

Bonne journée à tous

Ariane


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou à tous et toutes**

 **Cette petite annonce pour vous dire que j'ai posté une nouvelle fiction appelée immortels, je vous invite à lire le prologue**

 **la suite d'amnésie et de relation conflictuelle est en cours de rédaction, ca va arriver sous peu**

 **n'oubliez pas d'aller voir tranches de vies et amour sexe magie et rock and roll, il y a des nouveaux OS**

 **Gros bisous et j'attends vos reviews**

 **Ariane**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou à tous, une nouvelle histoire : Laissez moi l'aimer viens d'être mise en ligne, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis**

 **bisous**

 **Ariane**


End file.
